


[盾铁] My Dear Roommate 临时室友

by Rejo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Sharing a Room, Steve uses Twitter, a dog named STEVE, and a cat named TONY
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejo/pseuds/Rejo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Steve are sharing a mansion and Steve finds Tony cute!</p>
            </blockquote>





	[盾铁] My Dear Roommate 临时室友

DAY 0

 

Tony艰难地从散落满地的零件中跨过去，拿起桌子上响个不停的手机。

“干嘛？我忙得要死！”为进度焦头烂额的男人接起电话朝自己的室友不耐烦地说道。

“我们都一个多月没见了你就这语气？哎呀好伤心——”

“少废话，有什么快说，”Tony把手在工作服上擦擦，换了只手拿电话。

“我不是还有好几个月才回去嘛，房间空着也是空着，我打算把它短租出去~大概就一个月吧，劳烦你跟新室友好好相处啦~”

“……租给谁，是男是女。”

“男的，我参军时候的一个战友。放心啦，人绝对好，能跟我做朋友的当然都——”

“几时到？”

“老打断我……明天吧，或者快一点今晚。我让他直接去？”

“九点之后再来，那之前我不在——Dummy走开走开……”

“OK OK，要不要先给你他的号码？他叫——”

“干，独眼来了，先这样。”Tony瞄到门外走廊那颇有份量感的身影，毫不犹豫挂断电话。

“TONY STARK！！！”

Tony和身旁的机械臂都抖了抖。

操，他他妈的今天怎么老打翻东西，还被抓住。该不会是什么不好的事情的预兆……

——

累死了！今天简直累得他要死过去又活过来再死过去！Tony打开家门，摸了摸走近前蹭自己膝盖的金毛犬，直接走到沙发扑倒在上面。

不想动……先睡一觉吧……

他趴下没多久门铃就响了，不过他没理。半分钟后门铃又响了一次。

喔，对，今天会来一个短租肥鹰房间的人。

Tony勉力大喊了一声“等一下”然后拖起身子去开门——

一张温和的笑脸和一双湛蓝的眸子映入眼帘。高个子，肌肉，剪得干净利落的金色短发。喔——他的新室友还蛮帅的啊。

“你是……Clint的朋友？”Tony扒着门问，“短租？”

“是的，我叫Steve Rogers，”金发男人笑着向他自我介绍，“你好。”

……。

Steve。

跟他的狗一个名字。

——

Tony坐在沙发上咔嚓咔嚓地嚼薯片，望着Clint房间敞开的门——他的新室友正在把自己行李里的东西归整好。他东西真少啊……或者是因为军队的打包秘笈？

唔唔，有没搞错，他的腰线简直犯规……到底怎么练的，怎么可能有那么细的腰。咔嚓咔嚓。

喔喔喔，这屁股，好翘！咔嚓咔嚓。

干，他竟然能够得着那柜子顶，老子试了几遍都偷不着Clint的饼干……咔嚓咔嚓……哎呀，掉了——STEVE别吃！

他的新室友简单收拾整齐，拍拍手走出来朝他有点羞涩地笑了笑：“你好，额……Mr Stark？Clint跟我提过你。那么，接下来的一个月，”他挠了挠头，“我们……好好相处吧。”

这是什么话……好像我看起来很会欺负人……

“叫我Tony行了，”Tony边咔嚓咔嚓边嘟囔道，“连Clint我都忍受得了，其他人和他比起来都是天使。要吃吗？”

“不了谢谢，”Steve没憋住笑了出来，但他好像觉得这样对自己的战友不大礼貌所以咳一声又忍住了。

“唔，你也叫Steve，”Tony收回手，盯着他说道。STEVE以为是在叫它，抬起头来看Tony。

“是的，”Steve好玩地看着那只金毛，“它也是？Clint告诉我了。”

“对。然后这是个问题。”

“嗯？”

“我已经叫它Steve叫了三年啦，而且你刚来，”Tony朝他晃晃手，“该有个先来后到。我以后就不叫你名字了吧。”

“那……？”Steve露出一个迷惑地等待答案的表情。

操，那双蓝眼睛真是违规，赶紧闭上闭上。

“喊你Rogers太没礼貌，一点都不符合我亲切好客的性格，”Tony状似严肃思考着，“Mr Rogers又很……”他夸张地打了个冷战，“简直做作。”

他眯起眼看着面前的年轻人（的胸肌）。

Steve有些忐忑地转转眼睛，询问似的回望他。

“……Doritos。”

“什么？”

“Doritos，你，”Tony朝他比划一下自己的上身，“很像。以后我就叫你这个吧。”

Steve失笑：“好的，随你喜欢。”

“Great！以后就不会弄混你俩啦，”Tony把薯片袋子揉成一个球拿在手里，向他行了个欠身礼，“请原谅，我得休息去了，”他朝金毛犬歪歪脑袋，“STEVE，过来。”

他走到房间门口（STEVE慢悠悠地跟在后面）转过头来往浴室指了指：“你洗个澡再睡吧，坐完飞机不也挺累的？”

“噢，好的，”Steve答应着。咦，他怎么知道我刚下飞机？

Steve回房间收拾了换洗的衣服到浴室去准备冲个澡就睡觉。不是Tony提起来他还没怎么发觉，其实他真挺累的。

好久没回纽约了……这次要待多久？他不知道。

天气还热，洗个冷水澡吧。他打开冷水闸，站到莲蓬头下——

“嘶——！！”

他被烫得立刻跳开，怎么搞的？明明开的是冷水啊……

浴室的门被敲了两下，然后门外传来他同住人的声音：“忘提醒你了，冷热水闸是反过来的。没被烫着吧？”

Steve无奈地笑了：“没……谢谢。”

“OK。”然后没有了声音。

Steve回到莲蓬头下，小心地把热水闸扭开一点，拿手试试——唔，这回对了。

水流洗去一身疲乏，让他清醒了不少。Steve用手理理头发，暂时甩掉脑子里乱七八糟的令自己烦闷的事。

希望今晚能睡个好觉吧。

他擦着头发从浴室出来，看到他舍友的房门半开着，金毛犬的头露在缝隙里。看到他的眼神冲向那边，大狗也抬起头来望他。

Steve朝金毛露出个笑，用口型说了句“晚安”，在与自己同名的动物目送下回到房间。

 

DAY 1

 

Steve昨晚（几乎）睡了个好觉，不得不说，Clint还挺会选床的。他伸个懒腰，打算起床下楼跑步。好多年的习惯了，改不掉。

明显地他的同住人还没起床，另外一个卧室门关着，房子里静悄悄的没有声音。Steve扭扭脖子，走到浴室打算刷牙洗漱。

他刷着刷着，从镜子里看到和他同名的那只金毛不知从哪走到了他后边，就离着几步远，蹲坐了下来看他刷牙。

Steve转过身朝它点点头：“早上好。”

STEVE看着他，眨了眨眼。

“你的主人每天都睡得很晚吗？”Steve转回来，从镜子里望着它，说道，“我昨天半夜还被他房间里的声音吵醒了，”他洗洗手，甩甩干，“咚的一声，好像掉下来什么东西……他在干嘛？”

STEVE还是蹲在那，不过改成看地板了。

“那他每天也都起得很晚咯？”Steve挤出剃须泡准备刮刮脸，“这样可对身体不好。”

STEVE玩自己的爪子。

“起得晚的话也吃不了早餐吧，一直这样下去胃容易有问题，”拿起剃须刀，“你跟他说说？”

STEVE晃晃头看向另一边。

自己跟一只狗讲话实在是有点……Steve笑了起来，不过又立刻收敛了笑容专心刮胡子。

“……你干嘛呢，在跟自己说还是跟它说，”他的同住人摇摇晃晃地走过来，嘴里嘟嘟囔囔，“不管哪项都挺不正常的，”睡得迷糊的人抓抓头发，“先别刮，出来让我上个厕所。”

“喔，好，”Steve停下手里的动作，让Tony进去。

他手里拿着刮胡刀，顶着半张脸的泡泡站在紧闭的浴室门外等着，STEVE蹲在他脚边。这处境让他觉得有点诡异又忍不住想笑。

门打开，Tony看看面前沾着刮胡泡嗤嗤笑的人，皱眉说道：“笑什么？”

“没……”Steve没法说清自己在笑啥，他就是觉得好笑。

Tony以一种“这人是不是有病”的眼神瞟了他一眼，又摇摇晃晃地往房间走去。

Steve尝试让自己冷静下来，继续刮胡子的任务。

“STEVE——”

他下意识地以为是在叫自己，转身想应发现STEVE起身朝Tony的房间去了。好不容易才忍住不笑，他这下又被自己逗得笑个不停。

赶紧停下来，傻瓜Rogers，不然得刮一早上了。

——

Steve跑步回来的时候，他的同住人正准备出门。

“你回来了，”Tony系好了鞋带，嘴里嚼着片面包说，“我要上班去了，你会出去吗？”

“大概不会，”Steve想了想，“如果出门也是到超市就回来。”

“噢，那你还可以陪陪STEVE，”Tony撇撇嘴，“不是指你自己。”

“我知道，”Steve还是觉得好笑，“我会和它好好相处的。”

“感谢，”Tony朝他扯出一个微笑，向门口走去。在关门前他叮嘱了一句“但请别教它自言自语”。

这是什么话……Steve笑出来了。金毛犬趴在沙发前的地毯上盯着他看，像在审视这个新来的一天到晚笑个不停的人类值不值得信任。

Steve靠近它，蹲下来朝它伸出手：“STEVE？我们交个朋友吧，怎么样？”

STEVE看了看他的手，然后把一个爪子放到他手里，但是脸撇向一边，看起来有点像“好吧，那我就勉为其难”。

Steve笑着握住大狗的爪子晃了晃。哎，感觉这个月会过得挺有乐趣的样子啊。

 

DAY 2

 

Tony回到家，一打开门就觉得不对劲。

STEVE没有扑上来，反而是躲在他卧室门后边。浴室里还有不正常的声响。

他并不是故意胡思乱想的但上帝啊请不要告诉他那是他的新室友在那里自杀或者是和某人乱交什么的拜托拜托了他看起来也不像是会那样做的人啊……

你想什么呢Tony Stark，当然不是，这只是一次平凡的——

“……怎么回事，”Tony尽力压制自己的脾气，“告诉我你做了什么？”

他面前是一个头发乱得像鸟窝，一半T恤和裤子都湿了分不清是水还是汗，正拿着拖把，肩膀上搭了一条抹布整个人狼狈得要命但还是帅得要死的男人。不过这不是重点。

重点是他周围那些多得几乎要组成迪士尼乐园城堡一样的肥皂泡（马上要蔓延到起居室了），还有断了电开着门口吐白沫看起来就是“我已经死了”的样子的洗衣机。

原来住这儿的房客有洁癖，给他们留下了这个，Tony一直都觉得挺好的但他现在恨不得从来没有过这玩意儿。

“我能否请你解释一下现在的情况？”Tony一脸“你他妈被意大利洗衣粉黑帮用泡泡枪追杀了吗”的表情。

“那个……我想洗床单……然后我看到这有洗衣机，就打算在这洗不去楼下洗衣房了……倒洗衣粉的时候STEVE，我是说，你那只狗，跟我玩了那么一小会……不要怪它！是我没有站稳！但我真的，只按了一个键！这个好像和我以前用过的不大一样……反正最后就……这样了……”面前的男人一脸沮丧和抱歉，蓝眼睛不好意思地低垂，Tony几乎都不忍心再说他了。

不过也只是几乎——“好端端的洗什么床单！你来大姨妈了吗？！”Tony忍耐住没有用吼的。

“因为……你的STEVE……在我的床单裙脚上……尿尿了……”肌肉猛男保洁员先生无辜地看着他。

Shit, shit, shit。

SHIT！

“STEVE你给我出来！”

Tony的卧室里传来一声可怜兮兮的呜咽。

最后呢，还是Tony勤勤恳恳地帮着他新室友把泡泡城堡给收拾了（要不是STEVE只是一只狗他肯定也会被抓去拖地）。全部弄完已经十一点多了，Tony完全脱了力，进到房间就整个人趴到床上无法动弹。

不管了不管了！不洗澡了反正明天周六！再说他也没法用沐浴乳，现在一看到泡泡他就想吐。

金毛大狗正蹲在床边看着他，Tony伸长手臂，敲了一下STEVE的头：“都怪你。你怎么那么小气？不过是跟你同名， 你就要报复人家？”

STEVE“呜”了一声，垂下脑袋。

“下回再这样，就让你自己收拾，”Tony朝他不让人省心的宠物叨叨，“你能拧得动抹布吗？拧不动就别到处搞破坏，别人还以为是我教你那样的呢——”

敲门的声音。Tony实在懒得动了，“——怎么啦？”

“刚刚的事情真的非常抱歉！那个……你明天会出去吗？如果你在家的话，我可以给我们俩做午餐和晚饭，都算我的，”门后传来Steve的声音。

唔，明天没事要做，还能有人给做吃的，不过最重要的是不要拒绝新室友的好意嘛——“那就谢谢了，”Tony想了想补充一句，“能别买西兰花吗？我对那个心理过敏。”

“好的。”听起来Steve挺高兴的，然后脚步声远了。

Tony把头倒回枕头里，侧过脸对着STEVE——大狗没有看他，脑袋晃来晃去，“……其实应该由你来做饭，”Tony用手推推STEVE，“不过你那么小气，肯定会买一大堆西兰花回来故意气我，是不是？”他搂住金毛犬的身子强迫它靠到床边，“你这个小气包……”

STEVE无奈地靠着床趴了下来（如果它知道无奈是什么心情的话），头搭在一只爪子上。这样Tony没法看到它了，他往床边沿挪挪，一手弯下去挠着STEVE头顶的毛，百无聊赖地昏昏欲睡。

手机响了，Tony右手在床上摸索着。哦，是笨蛋Clint的短信。

——【他去了吗？你们见着面了没？人还可以吧？】

这问法有些奇怪的感觉……Tony半眯着眼飞快地按着回复——

【前晚来的 刚和他对付完三立方米的肥皂泡】

——【？？？】

Tony懒得打字说前因后果了。他想了想，写道——

【他是不是对电器类都不太行】

——【是啊哈哈哈哈哈哈 他是我们连有名的电器杀手】

看到这个回复Tony心里莫名有些焦躁。有什么东西他没注意到吗？感觉有不对的事情要发生。是什么呢……妈的累得要死的时候就是要想什么都想不起来……

Tony没再回复Clint，他累得不行了只想马上闭眼。

他快睡着的时候终于想起来是哪里不对——Steve是电器杀手。然后他明天要做饭。

不行不行明天一定得早起把所有电器的安全使用事项和操作方法都跟他讲一遍，一遍不行两遍三遍七八遍。求老天保佑明天厨房还能存活，以及保佑自己能早起不要一觉睡到大中午——

他心里嘟嘟囔囔地操心着，睡着了。

 

DAY 3

 

Steve抱着一袋食物打开门，看到STEVE蹲在玄关朝他摇着尾巴。

“早上好啊，”他摸摸大狗的头，“我给你买了新狗粮，不知道你爱不爱吃，不过今天请别欺负我啦。”

STEVE“呜”了一声，慢慢悠悠地跟着他走到厨房。

“他还没起吗？”Steve探过头看看Tony关着的卧室门，“要十一点了，”他从袋子里拿出一包狗粮蹲下身在STEVE面前晃晃，“吃午饭吧，你喜欢这个吗？我看到你的狗粮是这个牌子的，你吃这个口味吗？”

“哎——”金毛犬嗷呜一下咬住袋子的边沿不肯松口，Steve好不容易拔下来，走到沙发旁边拉过它的碗，撕开倒在里面，“得在这儿吃。”

看起来STEVE似乎挺喜欢，吭哧吭哧地也没抬头。Steve摸摸它的脖子，走回厨房去。

他没忘，今天得给他的室友做午饭晚饭赔罪。一想到洗衣机他就头疼，以后还是去洗衣房洗吧……

他一件件拿出东西，留下今天要用的，剩下的塞进冰箱。Tony似乎从来没在家做过东西吃（大概是天天吃外卖？），冰箱里除了几瓶水和几罐啤酒，就是一点面包和芝士，毫无蔬菜水果存活过的痕迹。Steve边把东西摆好，边为他室友的胃担忧。

弄完啦，Steve收拾一下准备开工。他打算做个从妈妈那学来的炖牛肉，再来点通心粉，然后至少让他室友塞下去一些芦笋。

STEVE吃饱了，跳到一张餐椅上蹲着，看他在流理台边干活。Steve觉得这只狗实在很有趣，不像宠物倒像是他主人的护卫兵，把接近他主人的人都严格审查（欺负）一轮。

“我们可以做朋友吗？”虽然知道自己是在自言自语，但Steve还是开口了，一个人做饭有点无聊啊，“我没想对你主人不好喔，他是个好人，我还挺喜欢他的。”想到Tony睡眼惺忪找他借厕所用的样子，Steve笑了起来。

“你平时都一个人，不不……一只狗在家吗？呃，以后我会常在这待着，我要住一个月呢，我可以每天去遛你。你愿意吗？”

“要是你也能起早的话，我们早上去跑步吧？可以跑到中央公园去，那里会有很多其它狗，你还可以交新朋友，你想去吗？”

“要不我跟你主人说？以后我们俩一起跑步去——”

……

他唠唠叨叨的时候，炖牛肉已经做好了，Tony也起床了。

“看来你很寂寞，”半眯着眼的人挠挠头，摇摇晃晃地往浴室去，“第二次了。”

Steve笑着看看他，转过来朝STEVE说：“其实你能听懂，是不是？”

金毛犬伸着舌头hahaha。

——

“唔，真让我没想到，”Tony放下叉子，擦擦嘴。

“没想到什么？”Steve咽下嘴里的通心粉，问道。

“1，你做菜还蛮好吃的，比Clint强一万倍，”美食家Stark发表着不专业的评论，“2嘛……这么说有些失礼，”他转了转眼睛，“我还以为起床之后就看不到完整的厨房了呢。”

“为什么？”Steve失笑。

“你的战友说你是全连有名的电器杀手，”Tony眯起眼，“我想知道你都做了些什么。”

“抱歉无可奉告，那是军方顶级机密，”Steve有些脸红，“但我猜他没告诉你我也是全连有名的大厨？”

“你这么说让我对晚餐很有期待啊，”说话的人歪歪脑袋，“没想到的还有第3，你竟然那么快就把墙头草收服了。”

金毛犬趴在Steve的椅子腿旁边，懒懒地晃着尾巴。

“我用了一包新狗粮，鸡肉口味的，”Steve伸手摸摸大狗的头，“它好像很喜欢。”

“很快它就会不喜欢了，它是个花心的小混蛋。啊，差点儿忘了，”Tony突然想起来些什么，严肃地说道，“我有非常非常重要的事情要和你讲。”

看着对方严峻的表情，Steve莫名有些紧张。

——

直到晚上入睡时Steve还是觉得很好玩。他的室友竟然真的尽职尽责地花了两个小时把房子里所有的电器使用方法和注意事项都跟他说了一遍（个别不止一遍），看来泡泡城堡把他累得不轻……当然Steve也很认真地听讲了。这也好，免得他的金手指哪天又漏电把东西给弄坏。

Steve在床上翻个身，摸出手机，准备发今天的推。他有个谁都不知道的推特账号，每天他都会发，像写日记一样。Natasha让他这么做，他也觉得挺好的，就像对网站倾诉自己的心情。

【做了炖牛肉，T说好吃，很高兴。还有明天可以和S去跑步了。】

他想了想，在后面加了一句——

【争取不再做电器杀手。】

发完了，睡觉。

 

DAY 4

 

时间还早，但Tony被家门口悉悉索索的声音给吵醒了。

“嘘——得给你套上这个……哎！（嗷呜！）别别——听话，这就走了，马上——（嗷呜！！）别叫啦……Tony还睡着——走走走——”

搞什么鬼，他迷迷糊糊地爬起来，想着干脆去上个厕所好了。昨晚的梦有点惊悚，像绿巨人那么大的芦笋和牛肉块边喊“EAT ME！！！”边追着他跑，Tony觉得腿现在有点酸。

他走到起居室，顺手撩开窗帘往下望，看到STEVE撒着欢儿地在Steve身旁蹦跶，跟着跑远了。

“……真是墙头草，”他嘟囔一句，往浴室走去。

——

“嗨，Tony，早上好，”Tony窝在沙发上，看他的室友推开门，轻轻喘着气和他打招呼，附带一个阳光到爆炸的微笑。

运动完的他比平时更帅，甚至前胸上汗湿的T恤都那么性感，上帝真不公平……Tony莫名其妙有些脸热，拿过桌子上的水喝一口，“呃，它表现好吗？”

“非常棒，”Steve高兴地看着从进门开始就一直忙着在家里各处飞奔的金毛犬，“不过好像有点……过于兴奋？”

STEVE似乎还深陷在晨跑的喜悦中无法自拔，化身成一股金色的小旋风，张着嘴从Tony的卧室冲向Steve的房间再跑到厨房最后回到起居室扒着Tony的膝盖拼命摇尾巴（途中还撞翻了Tony的一只鞋）。

“也许是我的错，”Tony摸摸大狗的头，语气里有些愧疚，“没能总去遛它，它大概也闷坏了。”

金毛犬摇了会尾巴，好像终于察觉到自己很累，在地上摊成一张饼呼哧呼哧喘气。Steve忍不住笑了起来，他真的很喜欢这位好玩的伙计。

“这个月，我可以……帮你遛它，”他在沙发另一边坐下来，“反正我每天都要跑步。”

“谢谢了，”Tony提提嘴角，揉着STEVE的脖子，“为了表示我的歉意，今天就给你洗澡吧！”

STEVE呼哧呼哧，连“呜”都没有力气了。

“STEVE三岁？”Steve喝口水问道。

“快五岁了其实，”Tony推推大狗让它躺下来，抓挠它的肚皮，“我刚领养它的时候比现在瘦得多，毛也不漂亮。不过现在勉强算是个帅小伙子啦。”

“领养的？”

“Pepper——我的朋友——是兽医，有天晚上STEVE自己跑到她那儿去了，”Tony因为弯腰声音有些含糊，“大概是被遗弃了，好多天没吃东西的样子，可怜得要命。幸好有我要你啊，还把你塞成个肉球——”狗主人挠着挠着就变成了玩，大狗无助地蹬腿想要逃开。

“洗澡去，你个邋遢鬼，不然找不着女朋友——”Tony尝试拖起狗饼。大概是对“洗澡”这个词有抵触心理，金毛犬挣扎着往反方向逃，扒住地毯不肯走。Steve被这一大一小逗得不行，嘴巴咧得都合不上。

“别笑，帮个忙，”Tony朝坐着乐的人晃晃脑袋。

于是Steve只好“助纣为虐”，上前抬起STEVE的上半身。金毛犬眼睛看着刚刚和自己一起跑步的人仿佛不敢相信如此轻易就被出卖，“呜”的一声放弃了抵抗。

但它最后报仇了。在浴后的吹毛过程中它甩了它的人和新来那人一身水。

哼。

——

Tony捧着电脑坐在床上，STEVE瘫在他旁边。大狗好像因为兴奋了一天有点累——Pepper来看它，他们带它去玩了一下午的扔飞碟——现在它一动不动地侧躺着，要睡不睡的样子。

“让你别跑那么远你不听，累死你，”Tony嘟嘟囔囔地说着，但还是温柔地揉STEVE的肚子，“哎，你要是习惯了早上去跑步怎么办，他走了谁陪你跑去。”

想到那人只住那么短时间就搬走，Tony莫名有些不舍得。搞什么，才来几天就不舍得别人了……唔，一定是因为炖牛肉（而不是芦笋）。

不知道笨蛋Clint什么时候回来，要不别回来好了……Tony在心里默默唾弃自己没人性。

还是早点回来吧，没见那么久还怪想他的。

Tony往后躺倒，挪到STEVE旁边，放空了会，然后抓过手机，打算发一条推。

写点啥好呢？——

【炖牛肉真他X的好吃】

不一会底下就有了评论。是Clint——

【那你还记得我辛辛苦苦为你做的烤鸡翅吗】

Tony“嗤”了一声——

【去你的 赔我一个烤箱】

 

DAY 5

 

Steve今天一个人逛了逛纽约。

以前常去的咖啡馆和书店，还有总去看展览的大都会，路过就会想买来吃的芝士蛋糕……哎，那么久没回来，他仍如此喜欢这座城市。这次要待多久？还是在这找份工作……？

Steve突然想到他现在这位临时室友，还有那只好玩的金毛犬。

要是能一直住下去也挺好的，不过那是Clint的房间，自己又不能永远住那……

有点晚了，回去吧。

往住处走的路上他又没忍住去了超市。没法子，他喜欢做菜吃。来都来了，要不多买一些？反正一个人是吃，两个人也是吃。Tony似乎总吃外卖，不然就随便塞点，这样不好。

Steve提着个大袋子打开门，尽力接住扑上来的大狗——STEVE似乎已经把他看成自己人了。

“哎哎哎——好啦好啦（嗷呜！！），”Steve被扑得往后退了一步，“我没忘，买了你的，鸡肉味喔，”他摸摸疯狂摇着尾巴的大狗的脖子，“我来算算你吃几次才会厌倦一个口味。”

好不容易挪动到厨房，Steve放下袋子，想了想，决定打个电话给Tony。

说不定他会约了人吃饭？不知道他有没有女朋友……Steve按下通话键，AC/DC的Shoot to thrill在沙发靠垫后面响起来。

Tony把手机落家里了，Steve挂了电话顺手过去拿起。

啊哈哈哈哈哈——

Steve简直乐不可支——Tony在电话上存的他的名字是“Steve（人）”——好像他还有狗的电话号码似的。

看到他笑，STEVE扑上来扒他的手，大概也想知道是什么让这个新来的人嘴咧得比自己的还大。Steve赶紧握住手机，要是摔坏了他就真变成电器杀手了。

好吧好吧，那就……先算上他吧。

在Steve喂饱了STEVE，做好了晚饭中的其它菜，只差烤鸡腿就完成的时候，Tony下班回来了。小胡子男人一进门就揽住扑腾上来的STEVE（狗），向Steve（人）问道：“有看见我的手机吗？”

“嗯，在家，”Steve轻咬住下唇忍笑，“我放餐桌上了。”

“原来忘在家，我还以为丢了呢，”Tony松一口气，走到桌边拿起手机来看，“干，那么多个未接。怪不得下午Fury一脸要杀死我的样子……”

“Tony，”Steve有点期待地问道，“你吃晚饭了吗？”

“还没，”小胡子抬起头，看到他在做什么，“噢~~我能无耻地问问，有我的份儿吗？”

“有，”Steve笑起来，“别的都好了，就差这个。只要再烤三——”

轻轻的”啪“一声，整间屋子陷入了黑暗。他愣住了，Tony大概也是。一时间只有STEVE仿佛很疑惑一般的“呜——？”。

“……应该是保险丝断了，”Tony反应过来，按亮了手机，“没事，我去看一下。”

Steve尴尬得心里欲哭无泪，自己该不会真是电器杀手？

Tony弄好了电闸。Tony抱怨这栋公寓楼总这样。Tony安慰他说没关系不是他的错。Tony说可以继续烤呀。

但最后他们还是吃了一顿烤鸡腿缺席的晚饭。

——

Steve躺在沙发上，举着本小说但没怎么看进去。

他很懊恼。他开始怀疑自己真像Clint说的那样和电器“命盘相冲，前世有仇”。这才住了几天啊……真是尴尬死了。

他摸过放在腰旁边的手机，发了今天的推——

【难道我真是电器杀手？以后还能用烤箱吗？】

他正把推发出去，STEVE懒洋洋晃着尾巴走过来，蹲下，把头搭到他身旁的沙发空处，眼睛看着他，眨了眨。

“你来安慰我吗？”Steve摸上大狗头顶的毛，“谢谢你啦。”

STEVE鼻子喷了一口气，没动。

Steve突然觉得心里好暖和（拜托，明明是大热天），凑上前去和大狗蹭了蹭脑袋。

要是真能一直住下去就好了。

 

DAY 6

 

——【今天有约吗？我要开始准备晚饭了 ：）】

哎呀呀呀，真像家里养了个大厨。室友的这条短信让Tony不由得心情愉快。

【THX 马上就下班】

不过不能吃白食。回去跟他讨论一下伙食费吧，要是以后都有人给做饭也好啊呵呵呵呵……（可惜只有这一个月）。

“笑什么？”同事Bruce从颤巍巍挂在鼻尖的眼镜后抬眼看他，“女朋友的短信？还是什么好玩的。”

“哪儿来的女朋友？室友的，”Tony顿了顿，说，“Steve的。”

“你给你们家狗开发了用脑电波发送短信的程序？让我猜猜它会说什么——‘你他妈的怎么还不回来我要饿死了’？”

Tony翻了个白眼：“室友！短租疯子Clint房间的。跟STEVE同名，”想到即将尝到的美味晚餐他就感到很满意，“人不错，做饭还好吃。比Barton家的笨蛋强多了。”

“爱上人家了？”Bruce点着面前的屏幕随意地问道。

“我想我还是更喜欢大胸细腰翘臀，”Tony撇撇嘴回答。

慢着。大胸细腰翘臀……？他晃晃脑袋，把Steve放行李箱到柜子顶上的画面抹去。

——

“谢谢，谢谢，”Tony高兴地接过盘子，“我怀疑这么下去我的胃以后就接受不了外卖了。”

Steve笑得像个小太阳：“不客气，我喜欢做东西吃，”他不好意思地抿嘴，“以后会避免用烤箱的，我想我大概不适合用那个……？”

“没关系，尽管用，”Tony咬一口鸡肉，“有我呢，分分钟修好。”

Steve抬高了一边眉毛：“噢，我听Clint说了。物理……工程师？”

“唔，”Tony撇嘴，“实际上是一个受光头黑大个压迫的实验室苦力。你呢？来纽约玩？还是准备在这工作。”

“还没打算好呢，”Steve低下眼，戳着盘子里的食物，“再过一阵吧。”

“在这工作也挺好的，”在这住下去也挺好呀。Tony看对方似乎不太想继续这个话题，于是开口说道：“STEVE今天表现怎么样？欺负你了吗？”

“没有，”他的室友重新笑起来，“我们现在是好朋友，它不会欺负我的。”

“狗狗心，海底针，”Tony摇摇头，“Clint住两个礼拜了都还被它咬了屁股呢。”

“噢，”Steve笑容变大了（老天爷啊，他笑起来可真好看），“谢谢你能接受我，伙计！”他摸摸趴在自己椅子腿边的大狗——金毛顺势倒了下来露出肚皮示意“快来挠我”。

“你别把它宠坏了，”Tony瞪一眼自己不争气的宠物（STEVE无辜地眨眨眼），咽下嘴里的东西，“以后我该使不动它了。”

“不会，”Steve宠爱地挠着大狗的肚子，“你是听话的乖狗狗，是不是？”

STEVE伸着舌头舒服地hahaha。

两个史蒂夫在一块儿的画面实在是可爱得戳人心口，Tony只好低头吃饭掩饰自己没忍住上翘的嘴角。

——

Tony在椅子上伸个懒腰，顺便打了一个长长的哈欠。有点晚了，得准备睡觉。

“……STEVE？”后知后觉地发现宠物竟然没在房间里，Tony疑惑地叫了一声。平时STEVE这时候都会趴在床边小地毯上的，今天到哪里去了？

他往外走，看到——

Steve在长沙发上躺着，头枕着自己的手臂，胸口上反扣了一本书，睡着了。墙头草在他脚边的沙发上团成大大的一团，也貌似睡着了。

Tony忽略了心里奇怪的像塞进了一堆棉花糖一样的感觉，轻手轻脚走上前：“……Steve？”他是在叫哪个？不过两个都醒了过来。

“到床上睡，”他跟Steve（人）说，“不然你的脖子——”

“唔，”半眯着眼的人类史蒂夫坐起来揉揉眼睛，“好的。”

“你也走，”Tony拍拍STEVE（狗）的脖子说，“该回去啦。”

金毛犬“呜”了一声，懒洋洋地扑下沙发，晃晃悠悠地走向Tony的卧室。

“晚安，Tony，”迷糊的人类史蒂夫对Tony露出一个柔软的微笑，也回房了。

“嗯，晚安，”自己是不是脸红了？为什么脸在发热……

——

“晚安，Tony。”

“晚安，Tony。”

“晚安，Tony。”

“晚安，Tony。”

……

别再想了！——Tony翻个身，拿被子盖住自己的头。

 

DAY 7

 

“STEVE！”Steve唤着向他跑来的大狗的名字，高兴地蹲下身迎接它。

金毛犬叼着飞盘归来，兴奋地直摇尾巴。今天的天气很好，Steve带他的新伙伴到中央公园来玩，他现在已经能很自然地大喊自己名字了。

“再来一次？”Steve取下盘子，在狗狗期待的眼神中扔向远处。

STEVE狂奔而去，但跑着跑着似乎偏离了方向——

大狗慢下脚步朝一处张望，好像犹豫了会，随即坚定地朝那个地方跑去，完全忽略掉了盘子。

怎么回事？Steve有些着急。他急忙过去拾起盘子，跟着跑向金毛犬的目的地。要是弄丢了STEVE怎么办？Tony会掐死他的吧。

等他到了那边，却发现STEVE正亲昵地蹭着一个男人，不停往那人身上扑，尾巴几乎都要摇脱了。那个男人很高大，金发有些长，扎着个小马尾，正半蹲着和大狗玩闹，也是一脸很高兴的样子。

嗯？Steve糊涂了。STEVE认识这个人？……Tony的朋友吗？

“你好，”Steve走上前试着打招呼，“你是……？”

“喔！你好，”男人站起身来，朝Steve笑着，“想必你是STEVE现在的主人？”

现在的？Steve感到奇怪：“噢，其实它是我室友的宠物，我只是带它出来玩儿。你是——？”

“Thor，Thor Odinson，”金发男人露出个灿烂的笑（他的眼睛真是像地中海一样蓝），“STEVE的第一任主人。”

那么说是他遗弃了STEVE？？可是看起来不像会这么做啊……“Steve Rogers，很高兴认识你，”Steve也笑着点点头。

“和你同名的玩伴？”Thor转过头摸摸站立着爪子搭在他腰上的大狗的脖子，“那你是不是也欺负人家了？”金毛犬只是咧开嘴伸着舌头hahaha。

Steve笑起来，看来STEVE是一直很小气啊。

——

“怎么它今天那么累？”Tony窝在沙发里，大腿上搭着懒洋洋的大狗的脑袋。STEVE大喇喇地霸占了沙发的一半，Steve只好坐到另外一张单人沙发去。

“玩儿得有点久，”Steve歪歪头，“啊，今天遇到STEVE原来的主人了。”

“嗯？”Tony皱起眉头，“你揍那人了吗？”

“？？”

“抛弃STEVE！罪不可赦！”Tony怜爱地挠着大狗的脖子，一脸愤慨，“该揍扁揍扁！”

“其实没有，”Steve忽然觉得他室友好可爱，“STEVE是走丢的。”

“……是吗，”Tony还是一脸不开心，“那干嘛不看紧。在外面又冷又饿的——”

Steve盯着Tony的脸，想到这个人在领养可怜巴巴的STEVE的时候，该是很心疼难过吧。

“那个人怎么样？想要把STEVE带走吗？我才不会同意，”Tony还是皱巴着脸，“它现在是我的。”

“没，他没那么说，”Steve觉得Thor人还挺不错的，“他只是问可不可以偶尔来看看STEVE。”

“你同意了？”Tony蹙眉看他。

“我说可以在带STEVE出去玩儿的时候让他见见，”Steve犹豫着答道。

“唔，”小胡子似乎满意了，停顿一下，又说，“你也要小心看好它，别让它再跑丢。”

“当然，”Steve郑重地点头。

“……谢谢，”过了一会，Tony开口说道，“帮我，照顾STEVE。”他似乎有些难为情，眼睛也没有看向Steve。

“不客气，”Steve莫名脸红，嚅嗫着回答。

没人能解释为什么起居室里弥漫起一股温馨的静默。

——

Steve在被窝里握着手机，准备写下今天的推。

【和S出去玩，遇到了S原来的主人。TO是个不错的人，也许能和他交个朋友。】

接着他突然想到Tony。

迷糊地找他借厕所的Tony，认真地跟他讲解电器用法的Tony，安慰他可以继续烤鸡腿的Tony，和STEVE在一块儿的Tony——

Steve弯着嘴角，不由自主在那句话后面打下——【他好可爱。】

发完了。睡觉睡觉。

……

……他刚刚是用了“他”吗？

 

DAY 8

 

“怎么了？”Tony看到Bruce一副心情不太好的样子从门外进来，问道。

Bruce摘下眼镜，掐掐自己眉心：“Betty的母亲病了……我们打算周末过去一趟。”

“I’m sorry，”Tony拍拍同事兼好友的肩膀，“严重吗？”

“不太严重，”Bruce抬起头来挤出一个苦笑，“只是……人老了，你知道——”

“唔，”Tony点点头，也朝Bruce露出个真心实意的安慰的笑，“祝老人家能早日康复。”

“谢谢，”Bruce把眼镜戴回去，走到他自己的工作台边，“噢，对，既然这样——”

“嗯？”

“我买了票，周日的棒球赛，洋基队。不过现在去不成啦，”Bruce望向Tony，“你想去吗？”

“周末？”Tony想了想，“唔——”

“给你吧，要是你在酒吧钓上某个大胸细腰翘臀的可爱洋基队狂热粉丝，倒也可以用上，”Bruce按着键盘，也没有再看他，“鉴于这里是纽约，几率还挺大的。”

“我很久没去酒吧了好吗，”Tony瞥他一眼，“我现在是乖乖回家吃晚饭的居家养狗好男人。”

Bruce以“你是吗？”的眼神扫了他一下。

“你只是没有遇上会做饭的室友，”Tony驳斥他，“真的，健康美味的晚餐比大胸细腰翘臀的小妞要来得更吸引人。”何况家里就有一个金发碧眼又大胸细腰翘……擦掉擦掉，Stark。

“好吧，好吧，”Bruce敷衍地点头，“看到你把‘健康’这个词挂在嘴边我也挺欣慰。”

“不过……给我吧，”Tony转转眼睛，“票。”

Bruce抬眼看他——你跟谁去？

“跟STEVE去，”Tony老神在在地划着面前的屏幕，“我英俊迷人懂事听话的宠物呀——”

Bruce翻个白眼，从钱包里拿出了票。

——

Tony在犹豫要不要问Steve。

要是他有事，不能和自己一起去怎么办？要是他没事，能和自己一起去怎么办？（废话，去呀）——

其实说实话，这也没什么可尴尬的，为什么他就是觉得不好意思呢？

要不约Pepper去吧，不知道她周末要不要轮班……

怎么搞的，他竟然第一个想到的是Steve而不是Pepper。干——

“Tony？”

“呃，嗯？”Tony回过神来，赶紧应声，“怎么啦？”

“没事儿，我就是问你要不要再加点牛肉，”那双蓝得像雨后的天空一样的眼睛望着他。

“不，呃，我是说，要，”Tony低下眼睫，“再来点儿吧。”

“好。”

“……那个，”Tony在心里默默叹气，还是开口了，“你周日有空吗？”

“周日，”Steve耷拉下眉毛，不自觉地微微撅起嘴，“唔……有啊。有什么事要我帮忙吗？”

“不是，就是，”Tony把目光从那双唇移开，“我同事，Bruce，他今天接了个电话，是他女朋友打来的。原来他女朋友的母亲生病了，所以呢他们得在周末回去一趟。这样的话，他们就不能去看周日的洋基队比赛，但是他们又买好了票，于是决定把票送人——”Tony发现他说了好多废话，暗自呕了自己一下，“所以我现在有两张票，你想去看吗。”

“噢，噢，”人类史蒂夫有些脸红，似乎没有料到会有这个邀请，“呃，好的。我是说，可以吗？非常感谢——”

“可以，可以，就这么定啦，”Tony的心情莫名变得很好，“不带你去，”他高兴地伸出手，揉弄蹲在旁边餐椅上的金毛大狗的脑袋毛。

狗狗史蒂夫歪歪头，躲开了他的手，而人类史蒂夫看着他俩笑了起来。

——

【FREE TICKETS！YANKEES！LUV U BRUCIE！ XO】

Tony躺着，小腿搭在STEVE身上，按着手机发推。

【我也爱你。不要告诉Betty。】——唔，是大好人Brucie。

【跟谁去看 janet，elva，linda还是serena】——是Barton家的傻瓜。

Tony回复——

【反正不是跟你去 快赔我的烤箱】

 

DAY 9

 

“不行，我待不下去了，”Tony发出一个抱怨的声音，“外面应该比这凉快。”

“唔……那带上STEVE去散步？”Steve扯着T恤的领子，提议道。

“行行行，快走，热得受不了。”

今晚他们看电视看得好好的，突然停电了。正值酷暑，房间里没冷气简直不能待。Tony忍了五分钟最后还是待不住，他随意套上鞋子，拿手机照着到浴室用冷水拍了拍脖子和脸，然后又从冰箱里拿出两罐啤酒：“走。”

Steve在架子上摸到外出用的绳给STEVE套好，拉着它跟在Tony后面出了门。

外边虽然也热，但比房子里舒服得多。Steve看到Tony学着STEVE的样子半伸出舌头长舒一口气，觉得心情似乎没那么烦躁。

“给你，”Tony打开一罐啤酒，递给他，“还是冷的。”

“谢谢，”Steve接过，喝下一口——啊，还有什么比在盛夏喝冰啤酒更爽快的吗？

Tony把另外一罐贴在脸上，说道：“希望他们能赶紧修好，不然我今晚就在路边睡。”

“似乎这一片都停了，”Steve望望近处的几幢楼，“不知道发生什么事——”

“也许是小帕克和他会发电的伙计正在互殴。”

“？？”Steve没听懂。

“你没看？”Tony看看明显一头雾水的他，撇撇嘴，“也无所谓，那部……sucks。”

“噢，”Steve讷讷地低下眼，“我猜我的确是有点……落伍，呃，我不太知道流行的，这些——”是呀，Clint总说他像会称呼姑娘们“ma'am”的老派绅士什么的（不过听他朋友们的语气似乎这不算是缺点）。实际上他也的确比同龄人古板守旧。

“没关系，这些反正也，不重要，”Tony的语气听起来有些犹豫，“唔，我能知道你为什么来纽约吗？而且，只待一个月？”

“嗯……其实我是在纽约长大的呢，”Steve耷拉着眉毛笑了，“这次回来，算是归乡怀旧。哎，我这么说真的很像个老头子，”他不好意思地皱皱鼻子，“也许不是一个月，我没想好呢。我在犹豫要不要找份工作，待下去。”

“你可以好好考虑考虑，”Tony说，“纽约挺好的，其实。”

“非常棒，”Steve感慨，因为他真的很喜欢NYC啊，“我爱这里。在军营的时候我总是想念以前住的那街区的玉米卷饼，还有百吉圈，真的非常美味，我再也没有尝过比那更好吃的——”

“你这次回来去吃过了？还是一样好吃吗？”

“没有，”想到这个，Steve有点失落，“我去试着找但是那家店搬走了。”

“呃，”Tony停顿了一下，“……其实，我可以给你推荐岛上几家最有名的玉米卷饼，”他点点头，“相信我，玉米卷饼方面我至少算得上是这个街区的专家——也许是这三个街区——鉴于我不规律且粗暴的饮食习惯。”

“那么，谢谢，”Steve被他逗笑了，“这一个礼拜我过得很开心，谢谢你和STEVE。”

“我可什么都没做，”Tony似乎有些难为情，“我才要谢谢你每天兼职做我的厨娘。”

Steve哈哈哈地笑着，说了句“不客气”。

他们慢悠悠地晃荡了半个多小时，毫无主题思想地随意聊天，期间还陪耐不住的金毛犬慢跑了十分钟，最后在他们住的公寓楼下的阶梯坐下来歇脚。

“好像来电了，”Tony看着对面的公寓楼说，“坐一会回去吧。”

“嗯。”

“明天早上，”Tony的语气像是他做了某种重大决定，“我跟你俩一块去跑步。”

“嗯？”Steve有点惊讶，因为Tony一般周末都会补眠。

“……感觉对不起它，”Tony低下头摸摸搭在他鞋上的金毛犬的脑袋，“都没好好陪它玩。反正回来还可以补觉，”他自嘲地叹口气，“希望我能爬得起来。”

“我和STEVE会叫你起床的，”Steve笑着，心里不禁有些期待。

“最好不是用在我床单上尿尿的法子，”Tony轻轻挠了挠STEVE的耳朵，嘟囔道。

——

【明天可以和他还有S去跑步。】

Steve看了看自己刚写下的推，觉得有点奇怪。他又用上了“他”来指代Tony。

【明天可以和T还有S去跑步。】

嗯，这样才对。Steve发出今天的推，关掉手机，拉好被子。

明天得叫Tony起床。自己去叫吗？不太好。让STEVE去吧。不过STEVE能懂吗？要不还是他去？——

明天再说明天再说吧。Steve翻个身，专心入睡。

 

DAY 10

 

Tony今早是被Steve……错了，STEVE，拱醒的（你在想什么，Tony Stark，Steve没那么多毛）。

金毛犬半扑上他的床，一直用鼻子拱他的下巴，但Tony转了个身没理（他还在做梦呢），于是大狗爬上床，用牙掀开它主人的被子，拱他的腰，不时舔一下他的肚皮。

“啊哈哈——哈哈哈哈——停下！STE——”Tony怕痒，又困又笑得难受地伸手，固定住他的金毛闹钟的头，“再给我五分钟……就五……”

STEVE才不管他呢。

“哈哈哈——啊——停！我起我起，”Tony无奈地缓慢挪到床边，一条腿垂到地板上，然后再另外一条，“倒不见你听我的话……”

Tony打开卧室门，站着伸个懒腰，深呼吸一口，闻到厨房传来的食物香气（然后被STEVE顶了顶膝盖大概是让他快走）。他拍了下大狗的脑袋，看它迈着轻快的“我完成任务了现在要去领赏”步伐向厨房跑去。

人类史蒂夫正在做早餐。Tony半眯着眼瞪了一下乖乖蹲在餐椅上等奖励的狗狗史蒂夫，走到浴室去洗漱。

等他从浴室出来，金毛闹钟已经开始吃它自己的早饭了。Steve正往他俩的杯里倒咖啡。

“早上好。”

“Morning，”Tony坐下来，看着眼前盘子里的煎蛋香肠和面包，“我的老天，我吃上一顿像模像样的早餐的时候STEVE还没出生呢。”

“你这样对胃不好，Tony，”Steve严肃地皱起眉，“早餐是必要的。”

“哎，把眉头松松开，伙计。我开玩笑的，”Tony嬉皮笑脸地接过自己的杯子，“我五个月前才吃过一顿呢。”

Steve半是好笑半是无奈地摇摇头，也坐下来，“我平时是跑步回来再吃。但我想你该需要一些能量来彻底清醒，所以今天就先做。”

“唔，推理得不错，”Tony嚼着面包说道，“有咖啡我就能醒。对了，”他疑惑地看着Steve，“你是怎么给它布置叫我起床的任务的？”

“唔……我指了指锅，”Steve做出煎蛋时的手势，“然后跟它说‘去叫Tony’，它就跑走了。”

Tony愣了下，望向旁边早已吃饱食物正盯着他俩吃东西，一脸纯真善良的STEVE：“好吧，也算配得上它主人的智商。”

STEVE轻轻地“呜”一声，低下头玩自己的爪子。

——

“吃完早餐应该跑慢一点，”Steve用劲拉住一直想往前冲冲冲的大狗，“九点前可以回来，一个半小时也够了。”

……现在才七点半？Tony简直惊叹，他都多久没有闻过这个钟点的纽约了。

其实还蛮好的，朝阳，新鲜的空气，凉爽的清晨，可爱听话的宠物狗，帅得要死的同居人……嗯？后面两个是什么鬼，划掉划掉。

Tony跟在拉着STEVE的Steve后面小步慢跑，觉得真是心旷神怡呀。偶尔这样也不错啊，跑跑步，锻炼锻炼，Pepper知道了肯定会惊掉下巴（同时很高兴）。看肥小鸟还敢笑话他是弱不禁风的技术宅，他才不是好吗！他的肌肉很结实好吗！……

……

“你们，先跑吧，让我缓缓……”Tony俯下身，手撑在自己膝盖上喘气。他已经尽力啦，都过去快半小时啦——

Steve转过头来等他（又是那个太阳微笑）：“跑不动了？”

“你要是，敢说半句，取笑我的话，我就，呃，剥夺你，接下来三个，礼拜的，居住权，”Tony一节一节地说完毫无震慑力的威胁，在草坪上的长椅坐下来，“我在，这，等你们。”

Steve拉过亢奋的金毛犬，也在Tony旁边坐下：“歇会儿吧。”

“呼，”Tony吐出一口气，慢慢平复呼吸：“你要是，不住了，我想我，还得和STEVE，解释，为什么它不能，呃，每天晨跑……”

“抱歉，”Steve看起来有些忐忑，“我没有想到——”

Tony摆摆手：“没事，说不定我能，坚持下去呢。跑步，挺好……我可以，一礼拜三次，或者两次……”也许一次。

Steve笑了，但似乎在思考着什么。

Tony坐了会，站起身来，向Steve伸出手：“让我来牵它吧，我已经复活了。”

人类史蒂夫挑挑眉，把绳子塞他手里（趴在地上的STEVE腾的跳了起来飞快地摇着尾巴）：“请小心。”

“什么？——啊——”金毛犬朝着草坪那边冲冲冲，把Tony拉远了。Tony没法子只好开始慢跑，但STEVE发现他也开始跑之后又跑得更快了——

真是一个死循环。Tony勉力尝试跟上他养的小旋风，听见身后传来爽朗的笑声。

——

Tony懒洋洋地半躺在长沙发上，靠着两个抱枕，看他一期不落的《周六夜现场》。早上被金毛闹钟拖着跑了好久，他现在还有些腿酸呢。狗狗史蒂夫乖乖地在他旁边的地毯趴着，人类史蒂夫窝在另一张单人沙发里。Tony听到金发男人笑了一声，转过头问：“笑什么？中场表演又没梗。”

“不是笑他们，”Steve轮流看着他和地上的大狗，“你们的，姿势……”

Tony转回来看看STEVE，喔——

他自己伸长着腿，左脚搭在右脚上。STEVE端正地趴着，左爪子搭在右爪子上。

“不许学我，”Tony抿抿唇，伸手去挠STEVE的背，“换过来换过来——”金毛犬“呜”一声，起身走到和它同名的人那儿，跳上沙发和人类史蒂夫挤到一起。

“……简直要心碎，”Tony夸张地捂住胸口，“我被背叛了！变节的脊索动物！”

“抱歉，”Steve暖洋洋地笑着，摸摸大狗的头，“不是故意的。”

Tony瞪他一眼，哼了一声，继续看电视。

也许是他的错觉，今晚的SNL好像比平时要更有趣。

 

DAY 11

 

Steve直挺挺坐着，忐忑地瞄了眼身边的Tony——棕发男人一脸神不守舍，不自然地咬着可乐的吸管。

他转回视线，在心里叹口气，把注意力扯回棒球赛场。

二十分钟前——

“这儿这儿……啊，抱歉——Steve……？”

Steve抬起头，看到一个金色长卷发的女孩儿正低头看他，喔——“Sharon？噢，嗨。”

“真的是你，Steve，”Sharon看起来挺高兴（Tony转过头来看他俩），“没想到会在这看到你！我都不知道你回来纽约了！”

“呃，没多久，我只在这待一小段时间，”Steve抿唇笑起来，“你好吗？很久没见了。”

“挺好，现在算半个公务员，”Sharon做了个鬼脸，“这位，我的未婚夫，Barry，”她身旁的高大男人笑着和Steve点点头，“那位是……？”

“噢，我的，现在的室友，”Steve靠后一点好让她能和Tony说上话，“Tony。”

“嗨，”Tony露出一排牙。

“你好，”Sharon甜美地笑着，和她未婚夫在Steve旁边的位置坐了下来，“希望今天这一场值回票价，我难得周末能有空——啊，谢谢，亲爱的——”

Tony望着转回头来的Steve——你的朋友？

Steve用口型答了句“EX，高中的”。不知道为什么，在Tony面前介绍自己前女友有些尴尬（为啥？）。Tony挑着眉毛点点头，又开始喝可乐。

十四分钟前——

“是这边没错儿……让一让，谢谢……噢，Tony？？”

Steve循声望去，看到坐Tony旁边的一个黑发扎着马尾的女孩正惊讶地和Tony对视。

“嗨——Elva，”Tony在念出名字前似乎犹豫了1/4秒，“最近怎么样？”

“你还是不怎么记得住我的名字，是不是？噢你这讨人喜欢的混蛋，”Elva大笑着捏了一下Tony的脸，“还不错，我快要结婚了，和这位伙计，”她指指自己身后戴着方框眼镜的（看起来像书呆子的）男人，“Brant。我还是没法抵抗工科男啊~”

那人有些羞涩地和Tony点点头，Steve虽然看不到Tony的表情，但他回礼点头的动作似乎有点僵硬。

“这位帅哥是——？”Elva热切地看看Steve，然后转回目光望着Tony。Steve很确定她接下来用口型说的是“your boyfriend？”

Steve脸红了。他正想澄清，就听见Tony开口道（他好像也挺慌张）：“呃，Steve，他是。我现在的，室友。我们只是住在一起，真的——没有的事，El——”

这么说……Tony也能接受男朋友？

Steve轻轻晃晃头，把奇怪的感觉从脑子里甩掉。他没有在期待什么。没有。

比赛开始了，Tony转过身来，悄悄舒一口气。见Steve正盯着自己，Tony愣了下，也用口型说：EX，一个月。Steve苦笑，侧回脸看赛场。

其实要说嘛，这也没什么，但就是让人不自在。左边是他的前女友，右边是Tony的前女友，他俩夹在中间……怎么说呢，让Steve很想把眼睛蒙起来耳朵塞住立刻躺下睡一觉什么都不管（那还看啥比赛）。

Tony大概也很不自在。他坐着仿佛屁股底下垫了一只豪猪，动来动去的，吸管口也即将要被他咬烂。

一小时后Steve到这楼层的小吃摊去给他俩买了热狗。不知是不是因为心不在焉，Tony在吃的时候把热狗弄掉了，番茄酱溅在了牛仔裤上。

Steve是那种会带纸巾出门的男人，于是他从口袋里掏出了面巾纸。但是——

Elva也伸过纸巾来，递到Tony手边。

Tony怔了半秒，拿过Elva手里的然后道谢，接着朝Steve露出个“谢啦兄弟”笑，低下头擦裤子上的酱渍。

心跳莫名加快，Steve微鼓起腮帮子呼出一口气，盯着某位球员跑过球场。

他的眼睛可真好看。

——

Steve趴在床上，侧脸贴着枕头。他觉得自己应该是在发呆，但实际上又不算是。他在想着事情呢。

还是好尴尬啊……他挤挤眼睛，在床垫上踢了踢腿。

下午看比赛的时候，他俩差点就被Kiss Cam*对准了。他们出现在大屏幕时，Steve几乎能看到Tony像被施了石化咒一样刷的一声僵住。他紧张得心脏砰砰直跳，他不知道……老天爷啊，他们要亲吗？他害怕Tony动，更害怕自己动。他甚至已经能预见全场观众对他们拒绝亲吻发出嘘声（或者看到他俩接吻发出欢呼）的场面了——

然后镜头移动，Sharon和Barry入镜，他们惊讶了一下，还是甜蜜地吻上对方。

Tony的肩膀稍稍塌下来，似乎是松了口气。

回来的路上他们虽然也讲话聊天，但Steve察觉到气氛其实有那么点不自然，直到他俩到家后和STEVE玩闹起来才恢复如常。

呃……

【棒球赛。】

Steve不知道该怎么写今天的推。他没法准确形容今天的事情给他的感觉。最后这条推变成了——

【棒球赛。？？？？？？？】

……

躺下很久了，可是Steve翻来覆去地睡不着，脑子里满是成堆的零零碎碎的字母。STEVE正把那些字母拱啊拱，拱出个T，然后是个Y，一个O，还有一个——

他侧过身，强迫自己回想下午的球赛。

……哪个队赢了来着？

*kiss cam ：比赛之余的观众互动游戏。当现场大屏幕对准观众席上的球迷时，一般相邻而坐的两人便会相互亲吻。篮球赛棒球赛常常都有。

 

DAY 12

 

“对了，老人家怎么样？”Tony拈起盘子里的薯条嚼进嘴里，问道。

“还不错，应该很快能出院，”Bruce扯扯嘴角笑一下，“Betty的弟弟在那边看着。”

“唔，那就好，”Tony用纸巾擦掉手指沾上的盐，拿起装着咖啡的纸杯。

“棒球赛怎么样？”

“呼……”Tony翻了个不太完全的白眼，“前女友。双倍。还弄翻了热狗。”

“遇到你的两个前女友然后她们扯起头发来顺道把热狗拍到了你脸上？”

“你该去做编剧而不是泡在实验室杀水果，亲爱的，”Tony严肃地用指关节敲敲桌面，“不全是我的——我是说，前女友——有一个是Steve的。你知道，我的室友。”

“喔，我还以为你会找Pepper一起去。顺便说一句我不玩杀水果很久了，别再拿那个取笑我。”

“很高兴你终于看腻了西瓜跳舞。我本来是想找Pepper去但……”对呀，为什么没找呢，“反正就是和Steve去了。”

“看来你挺喜欢你的新室友啊，”Bruce抬起眼看他，“可怜的Clint。”

“我就是这么个喜新厌旧的人，”Tony假笑着晃晃手，“吃饱了吗，亲爱的？”

“嗯，走吧，”Bruce拿起餐盘，“今天的小牛排比上个礼拜的好多了。”

“要求真低，”Tony“啧啧啧”地撇嘴。

“我可不像你，家里养着个大厨。”

“说到这个，我可真该感谢Barton家的，”Tony把餐盘放到回收处的桌子上，说道，“也许他回来的时候我该允许他到STEVE——我是说，我的狗——的窝旁边打个地铺。”呃，不对，那时候Steve已经搬走了。

“人情冷暖啊，”Bruce摘下眼镜摇摇头。

不过提起Clint，Tony还真是挺想念他的。虽然嘴上都没说过对方好话，但他俩其实相处得很融洽（能这么说吗？）。STEVE也老早就不咬他屁股了，而是在他进门的时候扑他的膝盖。

【什么时候回来哎哎哎哎哎哎】——Tony在午间休息的最后时间里给Clint发短信。

——【就知道你想我】

【我得准备好让STEVE在你床上尿尿好欢迎你】

——【不赔你烤箱】

【你本来就没准备赔】

——【大概还得三个月 或者更长】

【为什么那么久】

——【要是升到负责人的位置 说不定得留这儿了】

【你说真的？】——Tony蹙起眉。要说他不回来，还真舍不得。

——【还不能定呢 跟Steve处得怎样?】

【你不用回来了】

——【会做饭了不起吗 你这始乱终弃的混蛋】

Tony笑起来，收起手机没有回复他。

——

晚上Tony到家，一打开门，突然觉得自己在二十天后，一定还会时时怀念现在的景象。

起居室开着暖黄的落地灯和壁灯，厨房里飘出香味，电视开着，节目里的人笑得正开心。他的同居人在炉子前忙碌，他的狗摇着尾巴扑过来迎接他。

God。

“Tony？马上就好了，”Steve的声音，“我做了炖牛肉，你是不是喜欢吃那个？”

“唔，”Tony接住STEVE的爪子，蹲下来搂住它。望着金毛犬天真的眼，Tony揉揉它的脖子，把它揽到自己臂弯里。

不知道到时是你想念他多一点，还是我想念他多一点。

 

DAY 13

 

Steve牵着金毛犬，回想手机上的地址，走过马路到对面街上去。

STEVE的原主人，Thor，和他说自己在这边开了个酒吧，下午的时候会休店打扫，希望他能偶尔带STEVE去让他见见。今天反正没什么事儿，阳光也很好，Steve就出来遛狗了，正好顺便来一趟。

是这间吧？Steve看看门口的招牌，推门走进。

“噢！Steve my friend！”Thor正坐在靠窗一张椅子上用着笔电，探头出来看到是他，顿时发出隆隆的笑声（他真是个很热情的人啊……），“And STEVE my buddy！”

大狗高兴地晃着尾巴扑到蹲下来的男人膝盖上，用鼻子亲热地拱Thor的下巴。Thor挠着大狗的背，笑得眼睛都眯成了一条缝。

“请随意，我的朋友，”Thor朝Steve笑着说道，“来一瓶吗？“

“那，谢谢，”Steve也弯起嘴角，“今天有空所以来了，希望没有打扰到你。”

“并不会，”Thor摸摸STEVE的脖子，“能见到它我实在很高兴，感谢你能带STEVE来见我。”

“不客气，”Steve瞧瞧店里面的布置，“这里看起来很不错，”怀旧的木桌椅和旧海报，唱片机，不过分时髦的酒架——都是他喜欢的。

“哈哈哈，感谢夸奖，这皆是我兄弟Loki的主张，”Thor递给Steve一瓶啤酒，“若是有空，欢迎你随时光临，my friend，不管喝多少，都算我的。”

“不必那么——”

“都是为了感谢你的室友和你照顾STEVE，”Thor真挚地看着他，“我没能好好照顾他，幸而它能遇上好的新主人。多谢你们……也非常欢迎它的新主人来，同样，都算我的。”

Steve有些羞涩地笑起来，Thor真的很难让人不喜欢他啊：“好吧。谢谢你，Thor。”

酒吧老板隆隆笑着拍了拍他肩膀。

旁边传来嘭一声，似乎是有什么东西撞到了桌子腿。Steve转头看，发现STEVE正和一只黑猫玩得不亦乐乎。准确地说，是STEVE单向的“玩”，那只黑色的绒绒球似乎不想搭理这堆金色的毛，只顾着在桌椅之间窜来窜去，被STEVE挡住去路就软软的一掌拍到狗鼻子上推开。

“嘁——”STEVE打了个喷嚏。小黑猫“喵”地一下窜到了Thor的裤腿边。

这两只玩闹的画面太过惹人喜爱，Steve嘴角止不住上扬：“你的猫吗？Thor？”

“我弟弟的，他去上课了，放在我这儿看着，”Thor用食指梳了梳小猫头顶的毛，黑团子发出软乎乎的一声“喵”。

“我能抱抱它吗？”Steve觉得自己被这小可爱迷住了。

“当然，”Thor挂着微笑把小猫抱起来放到Steve手里。

好像不太愿意被陌生人碰，小黑猫不停地“喵喵”叫着扭来扭去。Steve好不容易抓牢了它，它还用小细腿儿撑住Steve的胸膛想要站立起来，头也转来转去就是不看他。

它的眼睛好大，Steve仔细瞧着手里的小毛球（STEVE也在他脚边hahaha地望着），好漂亮。有点像一个他认识的人……谁呢……

“害羞的小TONY，”Thor哈哈哈地大笑。

“……”Steve知道它眼睛像谁了，“它叫……TONY？”

“是的，my friend，”Thor宠爱地看着黑色的毛团，“我弟弟取的名字。”

这两兄弟取名都……呃。Steve撇撇嘴，好笑地看STEVE站起来扒着他的腰伸长脖颈想要和TONY猫玩，但小黑猫伸出腿蹬到了狗鼻子上，然后——

“嘁——嘁——”两个喷嚏。

——

【和S去了TO的酒吧。S好像很喜欢t。】

Steve发出推，躺倒在床上准备入睡。下午带STEVE回家的时候，他几乎费了九牛二虎之力才把大狗从小猫身边拉开，就算出了酒吧的门，STEVE还隔着玻璃想最后再和小黑猫玩一会。真是一想起来就觉得高兴，那俩太可爱了。

那只猫的眼睛虽然不是褐色的，但感觉真的好像Tony啊……呃，名字也……Steve晃晃头，闭上眼。

这一晚他做了个梦。梦里的STEVE用两只爪子圈着TONY，不理会小黑猫的挣扎一直用鼻子亲昵地拱它，周围是迪士尼风格的气泡卡通字——

STEVE LIKES TONY！

 

DAY 14

 

真倒霉，Tony想着，加快了往家走的脚步。这几天一直都是大太阳，偏偏今天突然开始下雨，还一直下到这时候。他没带伞，T恤的肩膀处都湿透了，头发也黏哒哒的。

万幸赶在雨下得更大之前到了家。Tony推开家门，不自觉打了个冷战。得赶紧换上干衣服才行。

一团湿透了的金色毛毯子滴着水啪嗒啪嗒地跑来扑上他的膝盖，地上整整一路水痕，后面跟着个——为什么他没穿上衣！

（裸着上身穿着家居短裤的）人类史蒂夫拿着块大毛巾急跟过来包住刚洗完澡的狗狗史蒂夫，难为情地朝他笑一下：“呃，Tony。”

虽然都是男人你有的我也都有但Tony还是有些脸红（为啥？）（老天啊看他的肌肉！）：“……你给它洗澡了？”

“嗯，”Steve包着金毛犬把它往起居室拖，“下午带它出去玩，淋了雨，想着给它洗个澡吹干。结果弄到现在……”

“我明白，”Tony了然地点头，“的确是个艰难的工程，辛苦你了。”

“今天的晚饭稍迟，”Steve回头望他，“你饿吗？”

“没事，等你先洗完，”Tony竭力不盯着金发男人的后背肌肉看，朝一人一狗走去，“我来给它吹干吧。”

“唔，好，”Steve把毛巾和落汤狗交给Tony，进了浴室。

Tony回房换了身衣服（STEVE披着大毛巾一直跟在他后面），拿出吹风机带着大狗回到起居室。他盘腿坐到地毯上，给湿哒哒还一直甩水珠的狗狗史蒂夫先用毛巾擦擦干。

“老实点儿，”他拉过不安分地动来动去的STEVE，揽到身前，“不然让你一身水睡觉啦。”

STEVE“呜”一声，凑上来拱他的脖子，把T恤的领子又弄湿了。Tony拿它没办法，只能由着它，一手拿吹风机一手给它揉毛。

他一边忙活着烘干不省心的宠物，一边心不在焉乱七八糟地想着一些乱七八糟的事儿，主题就是他的同住人。

——他好白啊……还有可怕的腹肌……

——为什么炖牛肉会那么好吃？

——他会不会在这找工作？

——其实和他住一起真挺好的。

——他好像喜欢看侦探小说……

——他的那两点竟然是粉红色的！老天！

Tony想起第一天Steve来到这，他给他取的那个打趣他体形的代号。不过其实他也没怎么叫过Steve“Doritos”。房子里就他俩，还能和谁说话？又不能真和STEVE说。只要开口，那自然就是和他讲的。

还有他的手艺真是没得说。Tony觉得自己胖了，他昨天洗澡的时候摸到自己的小肚子，突然觉得很……呃……有种旧时候养尊处优的大少爷的感觉。以后他走了怎么办，自己已经连公司餐厅的小牛排都看不上了——

STEVE“嗷呜”一声把他拉回了现实，大概是走神了把大狗烫着了，Tony连声说着“抱歉”，专心给他的宝贝狗吹毛。

不知为什么，吃晚饭的时候他也不太好意思看Steve，不自觉地闪烁着视线。而且，是他的错觉吗？为什么感觉脸上热热的……

——

Tony懒洋洋地趴在床上上网，身边照例是没有STEVE。墙头草越来越黏他的同住人了，差不多每晚都要他去催它回来睡觉。

那俩上辈子一定是兄弟……

他百无聊赖地刷着推，觉得头有些疼，提不起精神，该不会是因为淋雨了？

Tony把电脑放到一边，枕到枕头上，打算先小睡一会再起来。

……

昏昏沉沉地，他听见有人叫他，感觉到有人轻轻推他的肩膀，还有毛茸茸的东西碰他的下巴。但他没有力气应答，再次睡了过去。

 

DAY 15

 

Steve今天没和STEVE去晨跑。Tony昨晚发烧了，现在还在睡，他放心不下，也不敢就这么走掉。也许是知道主人生病正难受，金毛犬也恹恹的，只是趴在Tony床边的地毯上发呆。

昨晚Tony一直没去叫大狗回房间睡觉，Steve觉得奇怪就去看了眼，结果发现室友两颊通红在床上趴着显然是不舒服，伸手一摸额头也是烫手。他翻箱倒柜找出药来哄醒Tony吃下去（他猜Tony肯定不记得了），问病人去医院好不好却得到迷糊但坚决的拒绝。

好吧好吧。幸好Tony睡过一晚后似乎快退烧了，脸也没那么红。Steve看看他睡得深沉的室友，叹口气做早餐去了。

“Tony，”下午的时候，Steve正坐在沙发上，看见他室友披着张毯子晃晃悠悠朝这边走来（后面跟着紧张兮兮的STEVE），挪开几个靠垫给他铺了个软和的位置，“现在感觉怎么样？还难受吗？”

“还行，”病着的人在沙发里窝成一团，吸吸鼻子说道，“你是不是喂我吃过药了？”

“嗯，”Steve点点头，自然地伸过手去摸他的前额（呃……），“好像退烧了。吃点东西吧？然后再吃一次药。”

Tony扭动一下，躺倒，拿毯子盖住脸：“……好吧。”STEVE紧紧盯着它的主人，喉咙里发出微弱的“呜”声，似乎不大开心。Tony有气无力地摸摸它脖子，得到大狗软软的一下回舔。

Steve煮了些好吞咽的麦片粥，Tony尽管哭丧着脸（不止是因为生病）但还是捧起碗开始吃。

“你没醒，我就打给了Clint，然后他传给我一个号码，好像是你的同事……？Banner，”Steve收拾着流理台，说道，“我托他帮你请假，他说OK，没事吧？”

“可以，谢谢，”Tony含着一嘴麦片含糊地回答。

“吃完麦片过一会再吃药吧，还得多喝水，你平时喝水太少了……都怪昨天淋的雨，下次如果没带伞，可以打电话给我让我去接你，虽然天气还热但是淋湿了还是容易着凉生病啊——”Steve边洗煮粥的锅，边唠唠叨叨地说着。但他突然想起这个“下次”根本遥遥无期，于是不自然地闭上了嘴。

Tony大概是因为在吃东西，又或者也觉察到他话里这个不知何时的“下次”，也没有说话，一时间屋子里只有水龙头的流水声和勺子碰到碗的轻响。

似乎有些微妙的尴尬。Steve正想说些什么好打破静寂，Tony开口了：“你们没去晨跑吗？”

“噢，没有，”Steve擦干煮锅，放回柜子里，“STEVE好像很担心你。”我也……

“……小笨蛋，”Tony吃完了粥，放下碗，嘟囔着揉揉大狗的脑袋。STEVE轻轻晃着尾巴，难得乖顺地用头去蹭Tony的手。

看着起居室里上演的人犬情深，Steve觉得简直心都要化了。

Tony吃过药后半躺在靠枕堆里看电视，用嘴遥控着Steve帮他换频道，一只手有一搭没一搭地摸着金毛犬头顶的毛（还被Steve连哄带骗地灌了两杯水）。好不容易找到个合他心意的停下来，没过多久Steve转头一看，病人早在毯子里睡着了。

药性让人渴睡，估计他还得这么睡挺久。Steve轻手轻脚走过去，朝团在Tony旁边的大狗晃晃手，大狗就明白过来，乖乖地下了地。Steve把手抄进靠枕堆，连人带毯子横抱起来朝Tony的房间走去。

呃……比想象的要重一点……

他进到房间（聪明的狗狗史蒂夫帮他顶开了半掩的门），把睡得昏天黑地的病人放到床垫上，又给掖好毯子。

暖暖的昏暗夜灯照耀下，Tony毫无防备的睡颜让Steve心里突地一跳，一股奇怪的酸涩感在胸膛弥漫开来。他想摸摸那张脸，摸摸那下巴上的胡子，还有因为发烧而分外红艳的嘴唇——

STEVE轻轻的一声“呜”让他回过神。大狗直勾勾地望着他，似乎在质问“你想干什么”。Steve不由脸红，用口型说着“抱歉抱歉”，带着它悄悄出了房门。

得备着些吃的，他想，免得Tony晚上起来肚子饿。

“噢，对对对，还有你，”被大狗扒在腰上摇晃尾巴撒娇才让Steve想起来金毛犬的午饭还没吃，他蹲下来揽住大狗和它顶了顶脑袋，“现在就喂你。”

——

【他病了，S也不开心。不想他生病，希望快点好起来。】

Steve发现自己又用了“他”，不过他最后还是没改。

 

DAY 16

 

“怎么样，Tony？”Bruce摘下眼镜，向走进门的人问道，“感觉还好吗？”

“好多了，”就是还有一点点鼻塞，Tony扯扯嘴角，“都是因为淋雨。”

“其实你可以再休一天，全好了再回来。反正都周五了。”

“我不来你又得加班把事儿干完。我可舍不得。”

“好吧，感谢。对，昨天给我打电话的是你室友？那个……Steve？”

“唔，Clint给了他你的号码，”Tony放下包，从柜子里拿出他的护目镜，“怎么啦？”

“听语气是个不错的人，”Bruce随意地说道，“还很谨慎，问了我好多次是不是让我帮忙请假就行，说你还在睡，不想叫醒你。”

“……嗯，人很好，”Tony若有所思地回答，“平时STEVE在家也是他帮忙照顾。”昨天还照顾生病的我了。

“听起来好古怪，Steve照顾STEVE……”

“他俩现在黏唧唧的，”Tony撇嘴，“倒不像是我养的狗。”

“看来你平时对STEVE——我是指狗——不够好，不然怎么那么快就被收买。”

“因为它有墙头草的基因。闭嘴。”

——

吃完午饭，Tony利用最后一点午休的时间趴在桌上打了个盹——早餐后吃了药，他有点渴睡。

顺便说句，他真的是被养刁了舌头，员工餐厅的小牛排已经再无法满足他（Bruce表示很不错啊，比上上个礼拜的好吃）。

Tony是被Bruce推醒的，因为他的口水流到垫在脸下的笔记本上了。他眨眨眼，抬起脸，把沾湿的前两张纸撕掉，大大地伸个懒腰。

“有人给你短信，”Bruce说，“好几条。”

“唔，”Tony打着哈欠从口袋里拿出手机——嗯？是Clint和Steve。

——【你病好点没】Barton家的短信。

【好了 在上班】

接下来是……怎么那么多条？！

——【吃完午饭了吗？记得隔半小时再吃一次药 ：）】

——【多喝水，别等渴了才喝。】

——【请假的事OK吗？也许在电话里有些不够礼貌，替我向Banner先生道歉，并且感谢他吧，谢谢。 ：）】

——【我太啰嗦了，抱歉。请记得多喝水 ：）】

Tony不由自主笑起来。这个偶尔孩子气的金发男人有时真让人想摸摸他的脑袋毛。某种程度上，他倒是和STEVE有点像。

【马上就喝水 别担心 谢谢谢谢谢谢谢谢】

“你最近总看着短信笑，”Bruce狐疑地望向他，“怎么回事？”

“不知道，”Tony夸张地合上了嘴。

好吧！去倒水喝。

——

又是一个自己乖得像爸爸疼妈妈爱的学生会主席一样的周五夜晚。Tony哪都没去，就在家待着。除了因为刚病好，还因为——他也挺想就这么和自己的宠物（还有室友）待一起，看看电视，逗逗乐，笑一下闹一会。

STEVE似乎也觉得自己最近有些冷落主人，今天听话地团在Tony脚边的沙发上（要是以往一定是和它的同名人类玩得火热），Tony闹它也不挣扎，乖乖地配合装死。金发男人倚在另一张沙发里，静静地看小说，偶尔瞄一眼电视，看一会他俩。

……有什么东西在这间公寓里起了变化，有了雏形。但Tony不想去细想，那似乎会引向一个麻烦的局面。

就这样也挺好的。

就这样吧，过完这半个月。

 

DAY 17

 

Tony在浴室里冲澡，电视机哇啦哇啦不知在放什么，Steve没注意。他在起居室的长沙发躺着，头枕在沙发的扶手上，同时也正充当金毛犬的垫子：STEVE挤在他旁边，大半个身子压着他，正玩自己的爪子。

他翻着自己一直以来的推特，感到一股像是闻到饱胀果实流溢出醇熟香气的愉悦感充盈了心脏。较久远的好些条目，他如今看到也不大记得自己当日做过什么了。或许也并没做什么，只是平凡而又平凡的一天一天。但最近的这些——

是因为时间离得近的缘故吗？又似乎不只是如此。他记得呀，第一天到这，Tony说以后就叫他“Doritos”——虽然其实没怎么叫过——他还被烦人的冷热水闸烫到后背；第二天是令他仍心有余悸的泡泡城堡事故；第三天是他第一次给Tony做炖牛肉（Tony最喜欢吃的就是这个）……

诚然，能每件事都记得那么清楚，除了因为时间只过了没多久，还因为有推特作为短日记可以回想。但是——

Steve又把全部推看了一遍。

是的，他的生活变得丰富多彩，快乐美妙，有事可写了。

STEVE的脑袋动了动，搭到他胸膛上，不时舔一下他撑起来举着手机的下臂。Steve真是喜欢透了这个黏人又好玩的伙计，他摸摸大狗的鼻子（同名宠物从鼻孔里朝他喷气），视线转回屏幕，打算写今天的推。

【和他一块儿带S去了TO店里，S和t超级可爱，TO人超级棒。他很高兴。准备看SNL。】

今天周六，Tony早上和他俩去晨跑了（金毛闹钟再一次出色地完成了任务）。跑到中央公园，两个人认认真真地陪大狗玩扔飞碟和跑跑跑游戏，STEVE开心得不行，跑得气喘吁吁也不愿停。Steve想起是在这遇见的Thor，就跟Tony提了一下，最后他们就决定到Thor的酒吧去一趟啦（他没提TONY猫，那有些诡异的尴尬）。

Thor哈哈大笑着迎接了他的“my friends”，还结结实实地给Tony献上一个热情的拥抱，因为——“感谢吾友收留STEVE并给了它温暖的家及从不短缺的狗粮！”Tony有些脸红地摆摆手，揉揉被Thor拍得有点疼的肩。

得知Tony和自己弟弟养的宠物同名的时候，Thor发出隆隆的笑声，表示这是小黑猫的荣幸。他还说幸亏他兄弟没在，不然少不得要调侃一番。余下两人则不出Steve意料地陷入了诡异的尴尬之中。而STEVE的行为又（也没出Steve意料地）加重了这份尴尬。

金毛犬进门之后象征性地扑腾一下原主人的膝盖，就马不停蹄去找它的黑猫小伙伴了。TONY猫仍然是爱答不理地自顾自爬椅子钻桌子，也不管在旁边跟上跟下的一坨金色毛。大狗倒是无所谓，跟着小黑猫这逛那逛的，在小不点儿爬到桌子边沿时警惕地把它往里推推（但被不领情的TONY猫啪地拍打了一下）。

不知为什么，TONY（猫）挺喜欢Tony（人）的，老在他脚边打转，被抱的时候也不挣扎，还把指甲藏起来爪子搭在他手背移来移去像是在抚摸他。STEVE扑在Tony腰上眼巴巴地望着TONY，小猫也不看它。

Tony捧着毛团子一脸不知如何是好，自己家不争气的宠物朝他人——不，他猫——献殷勤，让他颧骨上泛起些些不细看就瞧不出的红晕（他想到了什么？）（别问Steve为什么能看出红晕）。

他们是在酒吧准备营业前离开的——热心的老板今天亲自下厨给他俩做午饭，Tony边吃边感慨全纽约最会做菜的男人都被他认识了——STEVE仍是不舍地“呜呜”叫，一直在TONY身边转圈圈不想走。经过一下午的玩耍，小黑猫好像也多少对这只异类生物有了些感情，软软地轻拍了下它的爪子，在大狗垂下头的时候伸长脖颈蹭它的脖子毛。STEVE看起来高兴坏了，喉咙里发出在公园玩跑跑跑游戏时和吃到鸡肉味狗粮时才能听见的那种“呜”声，用鼻子温柔且不停地拱着小黑猫，然后——

TONY猫似乎被它拱烦了，一掌推开狗鼻子窜到Thor脚边。STEVE伤心地“呜呜”叫着，被主人拉出了门。

Steve想完今天的事，又想起自己前几天那个梦。

“你很喜欢TONY？”Steve望着天真的狗狗眼说道。

胸膛上的金毛眨巴眨巴眼睛，没出声。

“我也挺喜欢托尼，”两个托尼都是，但更喜欢其中一个……

“啊，洗完热水澡一身轻松，”人类托尼擦着头发从浴室里走出来，“开始了吗？”

“刚开始，你的时间卡得正好，”Steve起身盘腿坐好，把电视机的声音调高了点。

“来来来——我们来看好玩的啦——”Tony窝进沙发，把毛巾搭到脖子上，抓住趴在旁边的STEVE的爪子强迫它把右爪放到左爪上，“就这样，不准动。”

STEVE晃晃脑袋，（也许是）无奈地“呜”一声把头靠上了Steve大腿。

 

DAY 18 

 

不知怎么搞的，今天晚上又停电了（幸好不是在晚饭前）。Tony被房子里的热气蒸得烦躁得要死，拿过手提电脑和冰箱里所有的啤酒（还有给STEVE准备的一小盘子水）准备拉室友和狗去楼顶天台消暑。

“你还有工作要做？”Steve提着一塑料袋的罐装啤酒推开天台的门，帮Tony顶着让他和大狗出来。

“嗯，明早开会要用的东西，还差一点，”Tony甫一接触到室外的空气就伸出了舌头学STEVE，“老天爷啊，我爱冷气机，我爱啤酒，我爱冬天。”

“我猜你在冬天的时候会爱夏天？”

“我什么都没听见，”Tony在天台角落的一个混凝土台子坐下来，撩了撩T恤下摆然后打开电脑，“有些暗啊。”

“要我下去拿手电筒吗？”Steve往袋子外拿啤酒的手停住了。

“不用啦，就这样吧，屏幕调亮点就好，”Tony呼地喘口气，“二十分钟弄完。”

“你可以慢慢来，反正不知什么时候来电呢，”Steve坐下来，给Tony递过去一罐。

“可它快没电了，我的老贾。”

“……老贾？”

“啊，还没给你介绍过，我亲爱的电脑，Jarvis，”Tony的语气很骄傲，“我亲自培养的。”

“喔，”Steve饶有兴趣地凑过头去，“那想必它很棒？”

“当然。现在还在不断改进中。我计划给它制造发声系统，以声音语言来进行指令接收和输出，这样以后就可以和它对话——”

“像真人一样？”

“比真人更强大。没人能知道得比它更多，”Tony弯着嘴角，整理明早要用到的资料。

“了不起，”Steve喝下一口酒，逸出象征爽快的叹息，“希望你尽早完成。”

“谢啦，”Tony把Jarvis放到旁边，呲一声打开易拉罐。STEVE趴在凉凉的地上，尾巴懒洋洋地扫来扫去，眼睛滴溜溜地不时看一下它的主人和新来的人。这几条街除了路灯之外就再没别的光源，但Tony可以看到另外几栋楼的楼顶也有手机屏幕的亮光，想必也有人像他们一样受不了炎热的天气而跑出来乘凉。

“说点啥？”安静的气氛让Tony心里有些莫名紧张，但还是开口说道，“跟我说说你自己？”

“我吗，”Steve动了动脑袋，似乎有些不好意思，“我的生活……没什么特别的呀。”

“那有没什么关于Clint的八卦，好让我抓几个他的把柄。”

Steve哈哈哈地笑了，抬起手又喝一口：“我告诉你的话，Clint会把我赶出他的房间的。”

“他敢，我会把他赶出这房子，”Tony嘀咕着，“他还欠我个烤箱呢。”

“唔，那也许我可以放心？”Steve的语气里满是笑意，“其实我也没什么八卦可说……呃，他左边屁股上有个三只小猪盖房子的纹身，但我不知道他现在洗掉没有……这个算吗？”

Tony在听到三只小猪的时候就已经不行了。STEVE爬起来朝他俩摇尾巴，似乎在说“是什么好笑的快给我翻译一下”。

“有次他跟另外一个战友打赌输了所以……好吧，好吧，我要被赶走的，”Steve唉声叹气地看着他快笑得癫狂的室友。

“不会，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——我会，呃，保住你的，哈哈哈哈——”

Steve直等到Tony冷静下来才开口：“唔，Clint人很好，我很……尊敬他。”

“不要告诉我这是说人八卦的补偿？”

“不，不，”Steve笑了一下，“他人真的很好。我们……在战场上的时候——你知道，到处都是无家可归，失去家庭的人——他掩护一个小姑娘和她唯一幸存的哥哥离开他们住的街区，但是不太成功，那个男孩儿被……倒下的墙砸到，没能活下来。我知道他现在还一直在资助那个小姑娘生活和上学。他其实没看起来那么坚强……我还记得那天晚上回到驻地他哭了好久，自责自己没能做到……”

Tony觉得鼻子有些酸，他想到Clint和自己住在一起时，要是看到电视新闻里出现某些国家战乱频生，民众苦不堪言的画面，这位前士兵总是会换掉频道。他突然很想见他。

“……我没法想象你们的生活，在战场上的生活，”Tony轻声说，“应该不是快乐？会痛苦吗？”

“很多士兵退伍后都有心理问题，”Steve的声音也很轻，像是他在讲一个秘密，且希求Tony不会记得，“我……也有。一开始。整夜整夜睡不着，没法感到高兴，不知道自己做的事情对不对，总觉得下一秒就要集合出发……那是一个人的战争，只有自己去对抗。”

“……我不为杀人感到骄傲，而是为自己能够为国效力而骄傲，”Steve望着前方但似乎并没在注视什么，“但还是……那很古怪，Tony，我不知道你能不能明白，”他闪烁着眼神，好像正陷于迷惑，“我怀念在战场时的感觉，被需要，被要求。但我并不想……再回去，再做那样的事。”

Tony什么都说不出来。他犹豫着伸出手，揽住身旁金发男人的肩膀，轻轻在那结实的肌肉上掐了掐。

“我的心理医生，Natasha，帮了我很多，我现在很好，”Steve的声音提高了，Tony猜想他是想表现出那些事对自己来说已经过去，“她让我到自己喜欢的地方走走，所以我来了纽约，我的家乡——你和STEVE也帮了我很多。谢谢你，Tony。”温柔的金发男人转过头来看Tony，身子也微微地朝他侧一下。

Tony嘟囔着“用不着”，收回手，喝下一口酒。Steve朝STEVE招招手，金毛犬就听话地扑上他的膝盖。Tony偷偷斜眼看他俩玩——在Jarvis的光线照耀下，Steve的眼睛闪亮亮的，似乎泛着水光。

他忍住去拥抱其中一位史蒂夫的欲望，捧起Jarvis放到自己膝盖。

——

Tony躺在床上，望着天花板愣愣地想事。过了会，他拿起手机，给Clint发去一条短信——

【u r rly a fuckin good man】

Clint很快回了他。

——【喝醉了？你是在和我说话吗？】

Tony没再回复。十几分钟后，Clint的短信又来了。

——【谢谢】

 

DAY 19

 

Steve一手牵着STEVE，一手提着个蛋糕往家走。今天是国庆日，还是，呃……他的生日（Clint他们总用这个打趣他的爱国精神）。

他没有告诉Tony，这似乎也没什么说的必要？但他还是订了个蛋糕，打算和室友（以及大狗——他给STEVE买了新狗粮）稍微庆祝一下。

这是好久以来的他第一个在纽约过的生日。Steve想起小时候爸爸妈妈带他到游乐场去过这一天时的情景——气球、棉花糖、过山车和摩天轮，还有晚饭后得到手的裹在彩色皱纹纸里的新玩具。那个时候的蛋糕没有现在的好吃，但他还是很想念那股不太纯正的奶油的味道。

不过其实他没太喜欢吃甜食。Tony好像喜欢……所以他买了个铺满草莓的，Tony喜欢草莓（跟他的外表真不符）。

“嘿，嘿，你可不能吃，”Steve向一直用鼻子闻他手里提着的盒子的金毛犬说道，“我准备了另外的给你，好伙计。别着急，回去就有得吃啦。”

STEVE发出一声长长的千回百转的“呜”，继续嗅嗅嗅。

进家门的时候，他的手机响了。噢，是Natasha的短信。

——【生日快乐 ：）在纽约玩得好吗？】

Steve在桌上放下手里的蛋糕（大狗爬上了餐椅伸长脖子到桌上闻闻闻），回复道——

【谢谢！我在这过得很开心。】

想到Tony和面前这只可爱的小伙伴，他又补充了一句——

【遇到了很好的室友，还有一只很有意思的金毛犬每天陪伴我，很快乐。 ：）】

Steve发出短信，收回手机，制止了STEVE妄图用爪子去扒盒子的行为，把纸盒往桌子中间推了推（大狗不高兴地“呜呜”叫），开始准备晚餐。

——

“Tony？我快做好了，马上就能开饭，”Steve听见门边传来响动，开口说道。

“噢……”同住人的应答似乎有些吃惊和犹豫，Steve最后搅拌一下锅里的东西，熄了火倒进旁边放着的盘子里，端起盘子转过头去。

噢——

“呃，我也买了，”Tony举起手里的盒子，带着些腼腆地笑笑，“Clint告诉我的……生日快乐。”

Steve可没有想到这个。惊讶、喜悦、感激和难为情混合成一股窝心的暖流冲到他头上，让他的脸以颧骨为起点泛起红晕。他讷讷地张嘴：“啊，谢谢，Tony。我……呃，谢谢你。”

“看来我们得决定今晚先吃哪个？”Tony朝他笑着，把盒子也放到桌上（同时用手挡住了大狗凑上来嗅闻的脸），“剩下的可以当成早餐解决。”

“那就，先吃你的那个，”Steve抿抿唇忍住嘴边的微笑——他是真的很开心呐。

“因为不知道你喜欢吃什么口味——而且你好像不太喜欢吃甜的？我就自作主张买了草莓的，”Tony眨眨眼做个鬼脸，“请别介意。”

“不介意，”Steve放下盘子，真心实意地大大咧开嘴，“我也买了草莓的。”

这下轮到Tony脸红起来（怎么搞的，他俩今晚都跟喝高了似的）。STEVE看看它的人和新来的人，又看看桌上放着的两个神秘又求而不得的盒子，无奈地把脑袋搭在桌沿哼出一声没精打采的“呜”。

——

Steve侧躺在床上，盯着手机相册里今晚的照片中他最喜欢的一张，忍不住眯眼直笑。切蛋糕的时候，Tony分别用他俩的手机来了几次自拍，技术高超地将两人一狗一蛋糕完美入镜（Steve就不行，他总是只拍到他俩的脑袋毛，或者蛋糕上的蜡烛）。

照片上的Tony做着惊恐状的鬼脸，STEVE则是鼻子上顶了一坨奶油（还粘着半个草莓），伸出舌头表情憨厚（都是错觉），而自己笑得一脸傻气，戴着顶蓝色条纹的尖顶寿星帽（蛋糕店送的，Tony强迫他套到脑袋上）比着个老土的“yeah”。虽然很傻，但……很快乐。一股久违的真正的愉悦感充斥在Steve的心脏，他不由自主用拇指摩挲起屏幕。

谢谢你，还有你。

【生日，很高兴很高兴。珍贵的一天。】

他拉起被子，挂着微笑，怀抱温暖的满足入睡，结束了这珍贵的一天。

 

DAY 20

 

一切都是意外，真的。

Tony可以向物理之神发誓，他，Tony Stark，并不是故意要知道Steve Rogers的私人推特账号的。事情是巧合（他能得到宽恕吗？）。

今晚，他和他的室友正看电视，他的室友拿着手机盘腿坐在他旁边，而他的狗又扑过来骚扰他的室友，然后他的室友暂时放下了手机应付大金毛伸过来的亲昵——其实是无事献殷勤——的爪子，他又正好转过头去看他俩玩，再转回头的时候视线不经意地落在了放在他室友大腿上的手机的屏幕——不过是如此而已。

他只是记性好罢了，真的，记性好。视力也不错。

……好奇心还强了稍微那么一点点。

总之，接下来是Tony按耐住心里蠢蠢欲动的念头，忍耐到他们一起看完电视后的睡前时间，施施然回到房间（没带上狗，两个史蒂夫又黏唧唧混一起了），平复着莫名加快的心跳，像做贼一样小心翼翼地在电脑上打开人类史蒂夫的推特页面（为什么要怕？他又不会进来）。

好干净的推……头像是国旗，推特内容一眼望去只有字，照片和链接都没有（而且Tony敢保证里面绝对没拼写错误、短语缩写或者用错的标点）。嗯，Followers有3个……俩还是明显的僵尸粉。他不像人缘不好的样子啊，看来这个账号还挺私密？那我看的话会不会不太好……

Following有7个，新闻+新闻+新闻+食谱+阅读推荐还有退伍军人互助组织。真是他的风格……嗯？宠物饲养指南？

Steve发推的频率是一般每天一条，偶尔两条，都是些当天发生的事（最近的这些Tony都知道），或者些心情感想啥的。Steve应该是把这个推当日记用了。

【扫了一晚上的肥皂泡，好累，对不起T。】

【做了炖牛肉，T说好吃，很高兴。还有明天可以和S去跑步了。争取不再做电器杀手。】

【难道我真是电器杀手？以后还能用烤箱吗？】

尽管用，Tony想，我用脚趾头就能修好。

……

【和S出去玩，遇到了S原来的主人。TO是个不错的人，也许能和他交个朋友。他好可爱。】

“他”好可爱？谁好可爱？Thor好可爱？Tony想象了下，被自己脑海里的画面吓得打个冷战。

【棒球赛。？？？？？？？】

问号是什么意思？Tony皱起眉头。不过那么多问号，估计Steve自己也不知道是什么意思吧。

……

【他病了，S也不开心。不想他生病，希望快点好起来。】

【和他一块儿带S去了TO店里，S和t超级可爱，TO人超级棒。他很高兴。准备看SNL。】

半掩的卧室门轻轻的“嘎吱”一声被推开，Tony吓得啪一下把Jarvis合上了——史蒂夫走了进来，不过不是人类那个。Tony瞪它一眼，嘟囔着“干嘛今晚那么早回来……”，将亲爱的老贾再度打开。金毛犬发出个似乎象征不解的“呜”，在床边的地毯趴下。

【今晚停电，和他一起聊天喝酒了。有点想见老朋友。】

Tony注意到Steve对自己的称呼已经从“T”变成了“他”（那“‘他’好可爱”里的“他”也是我？？？）。

是自己多想了吗？也许这是在意味着什么……？Tony有些脸热，手指不自觉在触控板上轻轻划着。

【生日，很高兴很高兴。珍贵的一天。】

嗯，Steve很高兴，那就好。Tony想起昨天小小的生日派对，不禁咧开嘴。

他往前翻翻，发现之前的推明显就比较模式化，看起来似乎也没有什么有趣的事发生。偶尔能在字里行间看出金发男人的苦闷和迷茫，大概是他说的刚退伍时的那段日子？Tony翻到一条——

【不想再做梦了，不管是好的坏的都不想做。我好想见你们。希望你们在天堂过得好，爸爸妈妈，love you。】

鼻子发酸，他回想起那晚在天台上Steve泛着水光的蓝眼睛，直想现在就冲到对面房间去把那人搂在怀抱里。然后他再次忍住了。

翻翻翻……Tony又看一会，关掉了网页。他没有follow Steve，但是把他的推特页面加进了书签，然后接着捣鼓自己那些宝贝玩意儿。

五分钟后，Tony皱着眉把新增的这条书签从收藏里删掉。这么做还是不太好吧，有点像在偷窥。

……

凌晨一点半，Tony躺着躺着突然翻身坐起打开电脑极速把Steve的推特主页再次扔进书签（待在床边的STEVE吓得差点叫起来）。不管不管，他都放上网了，那就是做好被人看到的准备的。看就看了！我光明正大！

他倒回床上用被子盖住头，闭上眼睛说服自己睡觉。

 

DAY 21

 

室友占了单人沙发，抱着Jarvis不知在倒腾什么。Steve窝在长沙发里，手捧着书，眼睛盯着电视，脑子里想着的东西却全然与手中所执眼中所见无关。

今天下午他带STEVE去Thor那儿找小黑猫玩儿了。在大狗围着黑色毛团子打转的时候，Thor跟他闲聊提到自己正在筹备开另外一家咖啡馆，店面的位置已经定好了，两个礼拜后就开始装修。热情憨厚的金发男人向Steve询问他是否有意向做店长或厨师，反正自己也要找人。

“上回听Tony提到你的厨艺相当不错，”Thor诚挚的湛蓝双眼看着他，说道，“咖啡馆只是提供一些简餐，想必你也完全可以应付，my friend。你可以仔细考虑，不必现在给我答复。如果能得到你的首肯，实在令人非常高兴。”

Steve答应他会好好考虑。而他现下就正在这么做。

这时，头搭在大腿上的金毛犬扭动一下，侧躺下来朝他半露出肚皮，爪子划拉着轻轻拍他的腿。Steve回过神，把书页折个角，放到一边，会意地开始挠它的肚皮。

其实留在纽约也挺好，反正自己也很喜欢这里。要是能一直住在这就更好了，有STEVE可以一块玩，还有Tony……

Steve没停下手里的动作，继续挠着金毛犬，又偷偷瞄一眼旁边沙发上的室友。Tony聚精会神地盯着电脑屏幕，抿唇皱眉，不时敲击键盘，也没有注意他。

想问问Clint什么时候回来，要是回来得晚，自己也许可以在这住久一点？不过要是他回来得早，那就得再找住的地儿……如果能和Tony一起住下去多好。他不介意每天做饭啊，Tony看起来似乎也不介意总修坏电器……

Tony现在没有女朋友。

要是他以后有女朋友（或者男朋友……）呢？他们就不能总一块儿吃晚饭了，也不会总在饭后待一起。Tony的女朋友（或男朋友）还会到家里来，偶尔在这过夜，时不时在周末和他去遛STEVE，STEVE会习惯它主人的人，会在那人到家里来的时候朝ta摇尾巴扑ta的膝盖……

Steve微微摇摇头，想驱走心里那股不适和失落。

要是自己以后有女朋友（或者男朋友……?）呢？他们也不会总一块儿吃晚饭了，也不会总在饭后待一起。他的女朋友（或男朋友……）还会到家里来，偶尔在这过夜，极偶尔在周末和他去遛STEVE，STEVE会慢慢习惯造访的客人，会在那人到家里来的时候朝ta摇尾巴扑ta的膝盖……

不不不，还是不好。Steve喜欢现在这样子，就只有他，Tony，还有STEVE，每天自自然然开开心心，即使他俩没在说话也不会觉得尴尬无聊。

其实他有个不太敢仔细想的想法。

也许……或者……可能是……

他喜欢Tony？

呃，光是想到这个他就有些坐立不安了。Steve挪挪屁股，换了个姿势坐，低下头专心挠大狗，想着Tony可千万别现在转过头来啊。他的脸一定红得很不正常，他能感觉到自己耳朵的热度。

不过Tony正浸沉在他自个儿的小宇宙里，没有在意他这个宇宙正水流湍急波涛汹涌斗转星移。Steve手上不自觉地越来越用力，大狗轻轻地嗷呜一声，翻身趴坐起来不要他挠了。

Steve难为情地扯扯嘴角，揉了揉大狗的脖子表示自己很抱歉。STEVE“呜~”地叫着歪过头也不看他。

“啊——”旁边沙发上的棕发男人发出个如释重负的喊声，往后躺在沙发扶手上，“终于——”

“弄完了？”虽然不知道室友在整什么，Steve还是接过话。

“给光头上司的东西，”Tony抓抓自己的肋骨，扭过头来，“累了我整整一天——你很热？”

“嗯？啊，没……”Steve移开视线，拿起放在身旁的书半遮住脸，“跟它玩的……”

跟狗玩有啥可脸红的，Tony投来疑惑的目光但Steve心虚地忽略了。STEVE适时地从沙发上跨过去骚扰它的主人，成功地转移掉Tony的注意力，Steve默默在心里决定明天要陪它多玩会儿。

接下来是没什么对话却散发着懒洋洋悠闲气息的两个小时。Steve看书，顺带刷刷推（嗯，明天可以做这个新菜谱），Tony不知在看什么，隔一会就对着电脑吃吃笑。大狗闹闹这个，惹惹那个，在他俩之间来回晃荡忙得不亦乐乎，电视开着倒没人看了。

快回房要睡的时候，Steve发了今天的推。

【TO问要不要在他的新店工作，似乎也挺好的？有点想留下来。】

发完，他拿起书和手机，抓抓大狗的脑袋毛，正准备和室友道晚安回自己房间，却看到他的室友啪一声合上电脑，抿着嘴仿佛看到了什么好笑的事正忍耐着不笑出来，一脸藏不住的高兴。

“Tony……？”Steve不知他看了啥，不过也不好意思问，“呃，晚安？”

“唔，晚安晚安，”室友睁着那双明亮的大眼睛看他，“做个好梦。”

那双眼在灯光下因为带了笑意显得更迷人，Steve几乎要为之呼吸一窒。他愣愣地回个笑，转身朝房间走。心脏通通通地跳着，他在耳朵变得通红之前关上了房门。

他是真想住下去，真想……和这人一起。

 

DAY 22

 

手机响了。Tony懒懒地伸手越过霸占半个座位的STEVE，从旁边靠垫上拿过电话。

——【喜新厌旧的混蛋 你干嘛呢】是Clint。

【电视 你干嘛呢】

——【电视 哎 要是我真不回去了你看怎样】

Tony有些蒙。他想和Steve继续一块住没错，但要是Clint真搬走他也舍不得。

【你升职了？】

——【下周一的例会就能知道 八九不离十吧 如果能成 我就过段时间去把东西收拾了全搬来】

不太浓烈，像被稀释过的酒一样的忧愁在脑子里化开。这还没定呢，就开始想念那个混蛋了。Tony用手梳着趴在身旁的大狗的毛，一时不知道该回他什么。

——【没事 又不是再也见不了 这离纽约又不远 我也得回去和爸妈过圣诞】嘁，自作多情。

【谁他妈想你 steve也不想你】

Tony半个身子趴到STEVE背上，有一下没一下地转着手里的手机，又发去一条——

【好好工作 别把公司茶水间的微波炉炸了】

周一就能知道。周一周一周一……如果Barton家的笨蛋不回来，Steve又决定不留在纽约，那就只剩下自己了，到时还得找新室友合租……不要啊，不舍得这两人……

而且，Steve——

Tony真想穿过推特上的文字钻进Steve的脑子里，看看他到底对自己是什么感觉。那些推到底算不算暧昧？他看起来直得不能再直！即使经历过好几段恋情，Tony发现自己仍然在这件事上相当踌躇。他们可是住在一块儿呢，如果自己表错情，那天天低头不见抬头见得多尴尬啊……要是把Steve吓走就更糟了……而且他还没决定要不要在纽约工作。

Pepper总说Tony的喜新厌旧是他恋情都不长久的主因。是呀，他自己也知道。Tony只能告诉Pepper（和自己），他只是没有那么喜欢那些人。是喜欢，但是还不足以在他们因为修读学历，或者调去其他城市工作和他分开时仍坚持喜欢下去。

如果Steve不留在纽约的话，他不知道……Tony确定自己现在很喜欢很喜欢这个男人，但他们分开之后就——哎。

……Tony对自己没有信心。他知道Clint的玩笑其实没错，Tony Stark是个始乱终弃的混蛋。这个混蛋还糟糕到挺有魅力，喜新厌旧里的“新”时常都能有。会不再惦记吗？如果Steve没留下来，他会遇到和喜欢上别的什么人而不再留恋Steve吗？……

Steve是个好人，也许Tony不该染指他。他值得一个跟他一样好的人去好好待他。

想到Steve Rogers最后也许只会是手机里的一条号码，和书签里的一个网页，Tony就觉得胸口紧得难受。

等Steve洗完澡出来，看到的就是一人一狗横着叠在长沙发上——人类托尼没精打采地盯着手机，手指在屏幕上边划啊划。狗狗史蒂夫被主人压住后背，似乎很无奈地半眯着眼睛眨啊眨。

金发男人静悄悄走到沙发坐下，抽出在看的小说里夹着的铅笔，翻到书的扉页，开始偷偷捣鼓起什么。

Tony发了会呆，微侧过头瞄一眼他的室友，“你在干嘛？画画吗？”

“唔，”被问到的人略害羞地笑笑，“随手涂抹，画你俩，”他翻转手里的书给Tony看，“好了。”

Tony坐起身接过书（大狗高兴地“呜”了声），哎，画得还不错。薄薄的扉页纸上是单线勾勒的他和STEVE，线条洗练，风格很干净，倒和作者的感觉很像。

心里一动，Tony抬头朝室友说道：“能给我画一张吗？”

“当然，”Steve愣了一下，爽快地应承。

“我要摆什么姿势？”Tony从沙发边的小桌上翻找出一本电话本（原来他还有这种东西），抛给画家先生。

“随你喜欢。”Steve接过本子，找了一页靠前的空白页（其实几乎整本都是空的）。

“这样？”Tony举起双手靠在沙发扶手上，摆出泰坦尼克号里Rose的经典动作，“可以吗？”

Steve哈哈大笑起来，“如果你坚持的话。”

“还是坐着吧，”Tony坐直身子，把腿盘起来窝进沙发，揽过明显不大乐意搅和进来的金毛犬，“加上它。”

“好的，”Steve高兴地笑着，开始动笔。

为了画面自然，Tony把眼神朝正放着肥皂剧的电视机望去，“我都不知道你会画画，”他说。

“上过一段时间的美术学校，”画家先生答道，“得偶尔练练笔，不然会手生。”

“唔，”Tony鼻子哼了声，“请在上面署名，搞不好你哪天就大红大紫了，到时我还能换一笔钱。”

“行。”雪白的牙齿，太阳一样温暖的笑容。

——

Tony趴在床上，手里握着那本旧电话本。他这么盯着画看有好一会了，托记忆能力的福，他已经把每一根线条都记得谙熟。

实话说，Steve画得真不错。他和STEVE都活灵活现，动态也很自然传神。作者在底下签了名，名字旁边还画了个卡通的金毛大狗的脑袋，头顶上有个小小的对话框，写着“love you, master!”。

Tony合上本子，塞到床头柜的抽屉里，摸过丢在被子上的手机，打算刷刷推就睡觉。

呃，原来还有一条Clint的未读。

——【：x】

Tony扯起被子，把脸埋进了枕头。

就算你们都走掉，好歹我也留下了点什么。

 

DAY 23

 

Steve认命地收拾着起居室的架子底下散落满地的书，有些后悔刚刚干嘛要跟金毛犬玩游戏。如果把书给弄折了可怎么办，就算Tony不介意，他还是会愧疚的。

今天周五，Tony发短信说今晚要和公司的同事聚餐，他自己吃的晚饭（噢，还有STEVE）。现在有点晚了，得在Tony回来之前把东西恢复原样。

大狗在书掉下来的下一秒就躲到了餐桌下，像是害怕被罚，现在还乖乖地缩在那看他收拾。Steve好笑地看它一眼，继续捡起地上的书。逃跑倒是挺快……放过它吧，难不成还能叫它帮忙收拾。

他一本一本捡着，视线扫过书目。大部分他都……不懂，这也是为什么他从没想到要和室友借书看的原因。几乎全是Tony专业方面的书，估计里面的内容在自己看来就像外星语。Steve随意翻开一本大部头，发现里边被人认真地做了标注和笔记，虽然字迹潦草，但能看出写字的人其实想得很深入。他挑挑眉，把最厚的几本叠起来。

原来放在哪儿来着……是这吧……

除了外星语教材，书堆里还夹杂零星几本小说还有——呃，纽约旅行指南？……这儿竟然有《暮光之城》，Tony不是说过讨厌这个？噢，噢（扉页上用签字笔写着‘此本C·B蠢蛋买的蠢书不准许放置于此书架——T·S’）。但Steve还是把它塞回去了。

这本看起来好旧，而且，济慈？Tony看起来不像是喜欢读诗的人呐。Steve翻开第一页，泛黄的纸面上是优雅的钢笔字——

赠与 Maria 

我明亮的星

H·S

S是Stark的S吗？Steve猜这也许会是……Tony的父亲？那么Maria是Tony的母亲？

诗集的某一页被谨慎地折了一个小小的角，Steve翻到那页——

……

可是，每当我凝视着夜空，  
我仍看到你的眼睛在闪亮；  
每当我看到玫瑰的鲜红，  
心灵就朝着你的面颊飞翔；  
每当我看到初开放的花，  
我的耳朵，仿佛贴近你唇际  
想听一句爱语，就会吞下  
错误的芬芳：唉，甜蜜的回忆  
使每一种喜悦都黯淡无光，  
你给我的欢乐带来了忧伤。

……不管主角是谁，他们的爱情一定很浪漫。Steve嘴角挑起个弧度，合上书，小心地放回书架。好不容易凭记忆把书都摆回（应该是）原来的位置，他吐吐舌头舒了口气（但凭Tony的好记性一定瞄一眼就能发现）。大狗在这时怯怯地摇着尾巴走过来了，Steve抓住这个小捣蛋就是一阵揉毛。

钥匙开门的声音，大狗反应灵敏地朝声源跑去。Steve探头望向门口，不出意料地看到了自己的室友。Tony半蹲下身搂住大狗拍了拍满是毛的后背，然后起身朝起居室来。

“嗯？”他是对的，Tony只消瞄一眼就知道他把书动过了（明明和平时看起来没多大不同啊……）。

“抱歉，Tony，”Steve站起来难为情地搓着双手，“和它闹着玩然后……呃，每本都和原来一样，没有弄折！我收拾的时候很小心的。”

“噢，好吧，”小胡子室友似乎不太介意，转而低头看看跟在自己身后晃荡过来的宠物，“我猜大半是你的错。”

“别怪STEVE，是我主动要和它玩游戏……”

Tony撇撇嘴：“那我猜它肯定也没帮忙收拾。啊——困了，”说话的人把自己摔进沙发里，“……怎么了？”

Steve这才反应过来自己一直盯着Tony的眼睛看。不怪他，真的不能怪他，那双眼真的很漂亮——也许是因为微醺，Tony的眼眶有些发红，眼神也比平时迷蒙，倒是眸子里水汪汪的，在灯光照耀下像是倒映着星空的小水池之类的。

被问到了他只能没话找话：“噢，那个，我，看到了一本诗集，济慈的诗。H·S是……你的父亲吗？呃，抱歉冒昧问这个——”

“是我爸，”Tony看起来并没觉得被冒犯，“那本是他追我妈的时候送她的，里面有一首是他们的类似定情诗什么的。”

“唔……”

“我睡一会，”Tony躺倒在靠垫堆里，挪了挪屁股，闭上眼睛，“半小时后叫醒我，可以吗？”

“好，”Steve把电视的声音调低，坐进另一张沙发里，揽住爬到他身边的大狗。

喊累的小胡子很快睡得人事不省。Steve管不住自己往那人身上去的目光，最后只好放弃地任由自己盯着室友的脸瞧。

每当我凝视着夜空，  
我仍看到你的眼睛在闪亮；  
每当我看到玫瑰的鲜红，  
心灵就朝着你的面颊飞翔；  
每当我看到初开放的花，  
我的耳朵，仿佛贴近你唇际

纽约的夜空看不到多少星星，他手边也没有鲜红的玫瑰和初开放的花朵。但他面前是Tony。

这个人在这，似乎也没有别的其他什么值得去看了。

“……我能吻他吗？”Steve转过头悄声朝金毛犬说道，“你允许吗？”

STEVE歪着脑袋看着他，眨眨眼，没有拒绝。

 

DAY 24

 

Pepper说想念STEVE了，约了Tony在诊所附近的露天咖啡馆吃午饭。“顺带看看你胖了多少”——嘁，才没有呢，Tony不着痕迹地摸摸自己的腰。

似乎的确有那么一点点……

金毛犬兴致勃勃地在前面走着，大概是晨跑的后遗症又或是以为主人要带他去找小黑猫。Tony猜它见到Pepper的时候除了高兴以外其实还是有一丁点儿失望的。

“嗨，Tony，”美丽的红发女士低下头去亲昵地摸大狗的头，STEVE正扒着她椅子的扶手摇尾巴呢，“嗨，小可爱STEVE~”

“它才不是什么小可爱，”Tony翻个不太认真的白眼，把大狗拉到桌子底下让它趴好，“它是小混球。”

“它是小可爱，”Pepper坚决地结束争论，“虽说有些小气又捣蛋还欺善怕恶。”

“啊哈，真可爱，”Tony打开桌上的餐单，“吃什么好呢？我的最爱，双份芝士牛肉汉堡？”

“别吃那个吧，”Pepper优雅地一手撑着下巴，半眯上眼看他，“你胖了，Tony。”

“非得一见面就伤害我吗？而且我又没有胖到STEVE拖不动的地步——”

“唔，跟我说说你的大厨？”

“……没什么特别的。退伍兵，三十不到，会做菜，好相处，天天帮我遛狗。”以及金发碧眼宽肩大胸细腰翘臀长腿肤白盘亮条顺人品绝佳温和有礼笑起来像个小太阳……

“你把Clint抛到脑后了吧。”

“……才没，”Tony撇撇嘴，但没再多说，“决定了，双份芝士牛肉汉堡陪薯条，双倍意式浓缩不加糖奶，别阻止我。”

Pepper认真地翻个白眼，叫来侍应生。

Tony吃得快，没一会就解决掉了汉堡，拿着杯子慢慢啜饮他最爱的神奇液体。这里的牛肉饼不如Steve做的好吃。

呃，Steve……

“……Pep。”

“唔？”Pepper还没有吃完她那份松饼，发出个象征询问的鼻音。

“我要告诉你一件事……”[STARK家又有麻烦事]雷达灵敏地启动，一双明眸紧紧地盯住他：这回又是啥？装你未婚妻甩掉Flora还是Diana？

“不是你想的那样，”Tony心虚地转转眼睛，深呼吸一下，“那个，我，也许，可能，应该是，指不定——”

“重点，Anthony。”红发女士挑高了修得完美无瑕的眉毛。

“……喜欢上了，我的大厨室友。”Tony用手遮住自己的眼睛，“好吧其实就是，喜欢他。”

“那就追他呀，这有什么好犹豫的，你又不是第一次恋爱。”

“你不明白！Pep！不！你明白！”Tony放下手，焦躁地小小声咆哮，“我喜新厌旧！而且他有可能要离开纽约……嗷！”棕发男人的手指在桌上笃笃笃地敲啊敲，被好友用力一拍制止了，“如果我现在跟他告白他不同意的话我们接下来的日子就会很尴尬难熬的我不想那样！就算他同意了我的告白我也很可能以后移情别恋伤害他我也不想那样！他会是个很长情的人别问我为什么知道你没见过他的蓝眼睛啊简直就像刚出生的小狗狗让人完全不舍得叫他伤心……我现在知道以前暗恋我的人是有多么辛酸了，上帝保佑他们。”

“最后一句就当你胡说八道我什么都没听见，”Pepper用餐巾纸压压嘴唇，“你认为你以后会移情别恋？”

“我的常态！”Tony愤慨地抓一把自己的头发，“我也很讨厌这样！这会不会是一种病？”

Pepper的白眼快翻到后脑勺去了（为什么他的朋友们和他在一块时都不自觉得变得像他呢？）：“那么你是在咨询我该怎么办？”

“虽说你的意见也不一定正确（被瞪）但是——是的。”

“要我说，”Pepper似乎很认真地想了想，“这次我倒对你挺有信心。”

“……为什么？”

“也许这个，嗯，大厨Steve，会是特别的。”

“……你从哪得出的结论？”

“你自己意识不到吗？”Pepper用的是经过夸张处理的语气，“你从没为该不该追求你之前的男女朋友来问过我，Tony，你对这个人用上了谨慎——鉴于你从不费心往感情生活里加上这玩意儿。”

——

室友在冲澡，Tony心不在焉地靠着抱枕堆看电视，摸着腿上的宠物的脑袋，想着室友昨晚发的推，只有两个字——

【内疚。】

内疚啥？为什么内疚？是因为弄倒了书吗？可是他又没怪他。搞不懂……

黏人的金毛犬今晚难得黏的是自己。不知室友怎么惹到这个小气包了，狗狗史蒂夫今天像是有点生闷气，和人类史蒂夫不怎么亲。Steve晚上出动了新口味的狗粮去哄才让大狗又愿意和他玩闹。

“干嘛生他的气？”Tony点点宠物的鼻头，“他欺负你？”

STEVE懒懒地伸出舌头舔自己的爪子，没搭理主人。

“你说，我要不要跟他告白？”小声问道。

舔，舔。

“他会不会也对我有感觉？”

舔。

“你每天和他在一块儿肯定知道不少，快告诉我。”

舔啊。

“快说，小气包。不然我要亲你了。”

舔——

“Come on，STEVE，告诉我。不吗？不说吗？我可亲你啦——笨蛋STEVE——”

大狗使劲挣扎，和无理取闹的主人上演惊险搏斗。洗完澡的室友顶着一块盖着湿漉漉头发的毛巾从浴室出来，走到沙发坐下，略微粗暴地揉着自己脑袋，毛巾下露出的脖子分明变得通红。

 

DAY 25

 

Steve抬起手遮住阳光，半眯起眼望向正在不远处玩闹的室友和大狗，顺带舔舔手中的香草冰淇淋，觉得心里快要甜开了花。

如果要他说，今天绝对就像个约会。虽然和往常的周末一样只是带STEVE一块儿出来跑动跑动，但是今天似乎有点不同。

Tony不知为什么好像特别高兴，即使他行为上没什么异常表现，但Steve还是能察觉出来。那双亮晶晶的大眼睛带着笑意看自己的时候……Steve就暗搓搓地把本次周日遛狗定义为约会了。

单相思的人都会这样吗？

“没力气陪它跑了，”他的室友拖着腿走到他旁边，一屁股坐到草坪上然后躺下，“轮到你去。”

可是宠物才不管主人累不累呢，STEVE衔着飞盘摇着尾巴跟上来，用爪子挠Tony肚皮，还蹦来蹦去把主人的腿当成障碍赛里的横栏，显然是没玩够。

Steve充满喜爱地看看用帽子盖在脸上挡太阳的人，咬了口冰淇淋：“等我吃完这个。”

“真慢，我都吃完了。”

“好吃的要慢慢吃。”

“停不下嘴迅速吃完才是对食物味道的最佳赞赏。”

Steve伸手摸上骚扰主人不成又来纠缠主人室友的大狗：“一比一，那让STEVE来投最后一票吧。”

“我刚才和它玩了那么久，它肯定投我。”

“它喜欢把磨牙饼干藏起来留着吃，当然是我这边的，”Steve挡住金毛犬一直拱过来的脑袋（因为飞盘打到他了），说道。

“它昨天还生你的气呢……”帽子下传来Tony嘟嘟囔囔的声音，“好吧好吧，两个史蒂夫，我还能说什么呢。”

Steve撇撇嘴，用口型对大狗说“可别告诉他你为什么生我的气”。STEVE只是使劲儿拱他，把飞盘往他下巴戳（它是还在生气嘛？）。

没办法，人类史蒂夫拿着没吃完的冰淇淋站起来，带着兴高采烈的狗狗史蒂夫往草坪的另外一边走去。

唔，就留在纽约吧！在这儿开始新的工作，开始以后的新生活。

以及，呃，追求自己的未来男友。

——

一定是今天一整天的气氛都太过温馨太过好了，Steve现在有些飘飘然。只喝两罐啤酒是不会醉的，和狗玩儿一下午不会，和室友散步回家也不会，两人一狗窝在沙发看周末晚间的娱乐节目还是不会。

但为什么他脸热呢？心也砰砰跳？大脑的某个区域似乎已经迷糊了。

“真想一直和你住下去，Tony，”他没留心脑子里的想法，就这么顺嘴说了出来，“还有STEVE。”

坐在旁边的Tony正摸着狗脖子的手短暂地停下一秒，然后再次继续：“……我也挺喜欢和你……当室友的。”

“谢谢，”Steve开心地提起嘴角。

“……”

“……”

“呃，我……”

“什么？”Steve转过头去看吞吞吐吐的室友。

“我……”Tony嚅嗫着，也正望着他。棕发男人犹豫了会，眼神看起来像有些求而不得的无奈又有些豁出去的义无反顾，抓住他的手臂，吻了上来。

Steve几乎是在被亲的下一瞬间就开始回应了。自己的反应如此之快，仿佛是身体已提前有了预感。他热切地吮吸薄薄的下唇，脖子朝对方伸过去，Tony的鼻腔里发出小小的换气的声音，也向他靠近。

比那天那个偷偷摸摸的，让STEVE生他气的亲亲美好多了，Steve抓着Tony的上臂，手指在短袖口底下微微陷到肌肉里——

蹲在沙发前边地毯上的金毛犬疑惑又有点不悦的“呜~”声打断了这个吻。他像突然触电一样稍稍退开，没去理会快如擂鼓的心跳，细细地低喘。Tony也似乎正迷惑着没回过神，微张开嘴愣怔地看着他。

刚刚还在亲密接吻的两人现在却都奇怪地扭捏起来。他们都没说话，只是互相握着对方的手肘，大概可以算作在发呆。

得说点什么，Steve想。

“晚安，Tony，”他刚说完就想打自己的嘴。想了半天就挤出这么一句？

Tony的眼睫飞快地眨了两下：“……晚安，”他舔舔唇，放开握住他的手，“Steve。”

——

今晚就这么结束了？Steve翻来覆去地无法入睡。倒不是说他想有点啥（也不是完全不想），只是……自己会不会搞砸了？

Tony先亲的他，但他先退开了；然后他还说“晚安”。Tony会不会以为那是“好啦我们不用再说这只是个意外我们洗洗睡明天起来就不记得了什么都别提吧”？其实不是啊，那只是“我太高兴了都不知该说什么然后舌头就帮我做了决定”。

明天一定得好好和Tony解释清楚。

刚刚那句……是Tony第一次叫他“Steve”。噢，老天，他都不知道自己的名字原来那么好听。

“晚安，Steve。”

“晚安，Steve。”

“晚安，Steve。”

“晚安，Steve。”

……

啊，TonyTonyTony……他如此揣揣难安，都忘记要做睡前发推这件事了。

 

DAY 26

 

Tony已经醒了，但磨磨蹭蹭地躲在房里不敢出去。他听得见，Steve在家，晨跑已经结束了，现在大概是在做早餐什么的。但Tony不知道该怎么面对他，昨晚的事情让他焦虑。

Steve前晚发推说【希望和他玩闹的是我】，他才敢亲上去的。但突然的“晚安”是怎么回事？

而且Steve昨天没有发推！他连可供揣测的材料都没有！该不会被他吓得连词都忘记怎么拼了……

Tony现在只想迅速过完尴尬的上班前时光，不管什么都留到下班再说吧！如果Steve想拒绝他，也给他一些时间准备好吗！一晚上不够！

……再不走，今天要迟到了。

Tony不情愿地拉开房门，假装成一副没睡醒的样子挠着头发遮掩着脸往浴室去。他用余光睹见Steve停顿了一下，大概是想和他打招呼，不过最后还是什么都没说。

经过胡思乱想精神打架的洗漱时间，他终究还是迎来了早餐。Tony拖拖拉拉地在餐桌边坐下，随手摸一把宠物的头毛，朝他的室友送去一句模模糊糊的“谢谢”，接过盘子，带着异乎寻常的耐心开始观察他盘子上培根的纹理。

“Tony……”叫我干什么！让我好好观察一下这块美妙的猪肉不可以吗！

“唔，”Tony不自然地抬起头来，和Steve身后的流理台对视。

“昨晚的事……抱歉。”

“没关系。”虽然要说对不起也该是我说因为是我先主动的但是，好吧，Tony想着，更难过了。

“太突然所以我有些紧张，其实我没想那么说的。”

“嗯。”那你本来想怎么说。

“希望你不要介意，下次我不会再那么紧张了。”

“嗯，不介意。”下次？这算什么，画风突变？

“那个……我们是不是……？”

我们？？是不是啥？？

他的视线往右移了个微小的角度，望向Steve的眼睛。那双温柔的蓝眼现在小心翼翼地略微睁大，满载着希冀和期待回望他，鼻子下的嘴扬着微小又紧张的弧度，就好像今天是万圣节，而Tony答应要给史蒂夫小朋友准备全宇宙最好吃的糖果。

噢。

Tony Stark你真他妈是个蠢蛋。

“Yes, I think. 你认为呢？”他怎会舍得否认呢。Tony没去管上翘的嘴角，就让他笑吧，让他像个傻瓜一样把全部的喜悦都表现出来吧，如果那能让Steve放下他也和自己一样吊了一晚的心头大石。而Steve接下来露出的笑容让Tony觉得就算自己笑成白痴也无所谓。

他们在Tony出门前又接了个吻。后面没连着“晚安”而是“晚上想吃什么？”+“你做的任意”+“等你回来”+“再给我一个”+“唔……唔……”。

虽说Steve几乎是每天都等他回家但……今天！哎，他只要想一想就快要在地铁里融化了。

——

晚上他俩进行日常沙发约会的时候，Tony花了很大力气才忍住不傻乎乎地吃吃笑。他们坐在——靠在一起，Steve的右手臂挤压着他左边的，他的膝盖碰到Steve的大腿。地毯上还有一只显然不习惯他俩这么亲密，妄图挤进他们中间的金毛犬。

因为STEVE一直孜孜不倦地拱着他们相触的大腿，所以好心的金发男人妥协了，挪得离Tony远了些，为大狗让出足够位置。STEVE毫不客气挤上沙发，蹲坐到他们之间，像是主人的护卫者和……贴心小棉袄（它直接倒在了Tony的大腿上半趴着）。

Tony看一眼自己防心太重的宠物，又抬起眼和无奈的Steve对视。有时他真觉得这只狗的身体配了个人类的灵魂……

他的男友耸肩笑笑，把右手臂抬起来搭在沙发靠背上，手伸过去抚在Tony的右肩。温热的手掌传来的温度让Tony感到无比甜蜜，哎呀，Steve现在是他的男朋友男朋友男朋友啦——

“啊，对，”Tony想起今天接到的Clint的电话，“Clint说他在分公司那边升职了，所以以后就不在纽约住了。这样的话，呃，如果你也愿意，”Tony心里莫名升起一丝忐忑，“你可以接租他的房间的……”

“噢，”Steve的语气听起来有些惊讶，“那么，好啊，”金发男人温暖地笑着，“我的男朋友家有空房，我想当然应该由我来租？”

虽然隔着STEVE，但Tony已经用眼神吻了Steve五百下了。

“嗯，我也有事情告诉你，Tony，”Steve提提嘴角，“Thor预备开一间新的咖啡馆，问我有没有意向当店长或厨师，然后我……”

“我知道——”

“……打算答应……嗯？你知道？”

Tony睁大了眼，僵直着脖子答不出话来。为什么嘴那么快！这下该咋办……

他正想编几个理由好遮掩过去或者就说自己只是顺口答的啊其实他什么都不知道不知道的但是——他一对上那双纯净又带着疑问的蓝眼睛，就投降了。

欺骗这双眼的主人，他大概会下地狱。

“……对不起，”Tony低下头，越说越小声，“我……去过你的推特。”

“噢……”Steve虽然语气里表现得不是太明显——但他绝对有哪怕一点点的不高兴！（Tony想道），“呃，你都看了？”

“嗯……”Tony没敢抬头去看他的男友，“对不起，我知道那是很私人的但……对不起。”平时的伶牙俐齿都不知飞去哪了，Tony现在只希望Steve不要生他的气太久（他们可才刚在一起呢！）。

Steve没说话，但是搭在他肩上的手拍了拍他。Tony不安地抬起眼——Steve似乎也没有很不高兴的样子？

“其实那些也不算太过私密，但是……”但是！他说了但是！Tony内心的自己悲哀地抓狂奔跑着。

“我并没有生你的气，Tony，”蓝眼睛还是那么温柔。

“真的？”Tony可怜巴巴地望着他，“没有关系的都是我不好我不该那么做的你不高兴也是应该的——”

（一直听着他俩动静的）STEVE警惕地直起身，一只前爪踩在Steve大腿上，大概是觉得主人被欺负了。

人类史蒂夫有些无奈又宠溺地叹了口气：“那么，晚安？”

“唔，”Tony没精打采地应道，“晚安。”

金发男人压住大狗的爪子，冲破阻碍凑上来给了他一个轻吻。

——

【你会看到这条吗？我真的没在生气 ：） 以及，能否给我一个评论？作为报复，我也想知道你的。】

Tony把脸压进枕头里憋气。太困难了，要抵御一个这样温柔的人太过困难了，他根本做不到。

【I LOVE YOU】他在底下评论道。

当他再次刷新的时候，推特主人已经回复了他——【I love you, too. ：）】

 

DAY 27

 

“Bruce。”

“嗯？”

“我和……Steve在一起了。”

“告诉我不是狗？”

“真好笑。当然不是！”

“好吧，终于。”

“……终于？”

“我该录下你之前一个礼拜的表情给你看，”Bruce摘下眼镜，抽出一张面巾纸擦擦，“完全就是陷在痛苦暗恋之中的小学生。”

“小学生才不会为了暗恋痛苦，他们移情别恋起来速度堪比火箭。顺便，我的表情怎么了，”Tony在护目镜后的眼睛瞪着他的同事。

“无法形容，只能用刚才的小学生比喻来类比。所以我说该录下来嘛，”Bruce施施然把眼镜戴回去，“你要戴着护目镜去吃午饭吗？”

“什……喔操，”Tony一把扯下眼前的防护工具，“别告诉我我已经戴了一早上。”

“如果你没把等待实验完成的时间都用来和男朋友传短信，我猜你可以自己发现。”

“闭嘴。我要把你从我的快速拨号列表里删除。”

——

即使传了那么多腻掉大牙的短信，Tony进家门前还是有些难以置信。他！有男朋友！等他回家！那人还是Steve！哎呀仁慈又幽默的物理之神呐——

Tony不知道自己上辈子做了什么好事才值得Steve这样好的一个人。他们已经住在一起那么久了，他没发现Steve有什么让自己可不满意的。他们已经经过磨合居住习惯的阶段了，一切还仍都那么温和甜美，Tony不禁对未来满怀信心。

说不定Pepper是对的，他想，Steve就是特别的那个。这个美好的男人让Tony想尝试长长久久，尝试付出完整的爱，和伴侣一起坚持下去。

哎，他是不是还欠Steve一个告白？

这就是为什么晚饭后，当他们在金毛犬的注视下，勾勾搭搭地拉着对方的手指坐在沙发上时，Tony略微紧张地开口的原因。

“我很有可能会把我们的恋爱搞砸，我是说真的。因为我一直以来总是……无法长久地专注于一个人，”想到这，Tony有些心酸，“但是，现在，这一刻，我确定自己真的很喜欢……你，想认真地开展这段关系。我会努力的，在以后的时间里——”

“这就足够了，Tony，”Steve把手掌覆上他的手背，“我很感激，谢谢你。”

Tony扯扯嘴角，手指和Steve的交叉到一起。

“现在就是我想要的生活——普通，平凡，但每天都可以很快乐，”Steve说着，唇边扬起一个温暖的弧度，“身边还有我爱的人。”

“你值得更好的，”看到Steve的表情，Tony连忙否认，“噢不不不，不是指分手，当然的。我会做得更好，把你想要的生活变得更好——比如，在普通，平凡，但每天都很快乐的基础上加上带感又下流，肮脏又火辣的性爱，你觉得怎么样？嗯？”

“听起来比我原来想的要有趣多了。唔……”金发男人抚上他又开始笑嘻嘻毫无正经的男朋友颈侧，开启一个亲昵的吻。大狗看到他们这样，“呜呜”叫了起来。

“但在得到那个之前，得解决它对我的防卫呀，”Steve放开Tony，疑惑地挑眉，“为什么STEVE不让我碰你？我以为它已经接受我了。”

“嗯……有次Clint和我闹着玩儿，用手臂箍我脖子来着，”Tony晃晃手，“然后那次我把脚踝给扭了……被它看见，它才咬了Clint屁股。那之后就——感觉它不大放心其他人和我靠太近。”

“你的守护天使~”Steve饶有兴趣地看向严肃蹲坐着的金毛犬，“但是该怎么办呐？我怎么跟它解释我不会让你扭伤脚踝？”

“STEVE？”Tony俯下身，捧住金毛犬的脸强迫它看着自己，“这个人——对啦，就是每天带你跑跑跑的这个人，我允许他，靠近我，对我做他想对我做的任何事。所以，劳烦你给他一个许可证，好吗？嗯？”说话的人朝大狗做了个“OK”的手势。

STEVE晃着脑袋逃离出他的禁锢，扭到一边不看他。Tony猜那大概是“随便你随便你啦！我不管了”的意思吧。

“Tony，”他被人从身后搂住，“这真是我听过最浪漫的情话。”

“那是你听得还不够多，”Tony转过身去，也环上Steve的肩膀，“那么，祝我们新的合租愉快？My roommate？”

“合租愉快，”Steve笑着，吻住了他的男友。

 

DAY 28

Tony如愿和男朋友睡在一张床上了。但宠物似乎很不放心，在床边地毯上转圈圈踱来踱去，还爬上床去，大概是想监督Steve，看他是不是想耍什么花样。

最后Tony被左右两个史蒂夫夹着睡了一夜。

 

DAY 29

晚餐前的准备让Steve很沮丧，他认为自己和烤箱先生/小姐真的处不来。Tony弄好电闸后用四个吻安慰了他。Steve向男朋友发出了周五约会的邀请，Tony当然答应。

因此他们的烛光晚餐没有主菜。但是Tony并没抱怨，只是把盘子吃得锃光发亮，像被STEVE舔过一样干净。

不过晚些时候他请求了Steve做宵夜。

 

DAY 30

今晚无可指摘，Tony感到很满意。他们都做了万全准备，所以约会很完美，约会之后的，呃，床上运动，也挺完美……除了门外的STEVE挠门声音太大这一点以外。

 

……

DAY 1842

Tony才不会承认自己在Steve说“我愿意”的时候哭了。

但Clint已经全录了下来。

 

END

 

 

番外1 STEVE日记

 

……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
另外那个人走了，暂时不回来住。我的人似乎卜太开心？房子突然变得好安静喔。

20XX/Y/ZZ  
哎呀，还有我在呀，我都主动让你把脚放我背上看点视了。

……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
新来的人名子竟然和我的一样，真烦人。但他看起来挺好欺负的样子……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
被我的人打头了，卜高兴。

20XX/Y/ZZ  
其实新来的人也挺好的嘛，还懂得给我买好吃的。鸡肉味万岁！

20XX/Y/ZZ  
可以每天早上出去跑跑了！啊哈哈哈哈哈！我喜欢新来的人！

……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
TONY是世界上最最最最最可爱的猫猫猫猫猫嗷！！！！！

……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
新来的人用他的嘴去贴我的人的嘴！就在我面前！他怎么敢！快走开！我卜要理他了！

20XX/Y/ZZ  
他以为一包鸡肉味的就可以收麦我嘛！哪有那么容易！至少得两包吧！

……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
我的人是被新来的人欺负了嘛？似乎心情卜好。新来的人怎么那么讨厌？看来卜能让他再接近我的人。

……

20XX/Y/ZZ  
我的人又在叫了。别叫啦！每次都要我去挠门提醒，怎么那么没自觉！

20XX/Y/ZZ  
没眼看。卜管他们了。

……

（啊！噢——）

嗷呜！！你在干什么？偷看我的日记嘛？！

（抱歉，抱歉……我无意间捡到的，就翻了翻，抱歉！）

快放下！你是谁？

（我是……作者。）

你的名子叫作者？唔，卜太常见。

（……呃，就这么叫我吧。作为赔罪，我让Steve给你多买几包磨牙饼干，好吗？）

好吧！但能让他别尝试买最近在点视上打广告的新牌子嘛？就是有只傻乎乎的萨摩耶在包装上的那种，感觉吃了那个会变笨*。现在吃的这个牌子我就很喜欢了。顺便抱怨一下，生产商为什么卜选我们金毛放到包装上？

（啊，好的。）

那些些你啦！

（不客气。）

噢，我的人的人起床了。他又没穿上衣，真是卜得体……

（你觉得他怎么样？）

谁？我的人的人嘛？

（嗯。）

挺卜错的，他是个好人。他对我的人很好，我的人很喜欢他。而且，他挠肚皮比我的人挠得要舒服，值得肯定。啊，先卜跟你聊啦，我要吃早餐去了。你一会还在嘛？

（嗯，还在。）

那我吃完再来和你玩吧。和你讲话还挺有衣思的，一般人都卜能明白我在讲什么。

（哈哈哈，谢谢。那我在这等你？）

好。我吃东西很快的，马上回来。

（唔。）

……

我回来啦！嗯？你说……对，那个就是我的人，他一般起得比他的人要晚。他们昨晚又早早把自己锁在房间里了，我的人还一直叫，吵死啦，所以我去了另一间房里睡，没在起居室睡。

（……你知道他们在里面做什么吗？）

也许是枕头大战之类的，我卜亲楚，希望他们没有偷偷背着我玩扔飞碟。他们三天两头就这样，卜让我进房间去。其实我才没想进去呢！那么吵！

（我觉得不是扔飞碟……）

最好卜是。他们——噢，又——这叫什么，吻——是啦，他们又吻到一起了。我觉得这什么，吻，根本卜足以表达爱意！应该用舔的！卜是嘛？！我更喜欢舔！卜过，其实“爱”是什么？

（大概是……你对TONY那样的感觉？）

我对TONY的感觉就是“爱”？我卜明白。点视里那些人讲到“爱”感觉都好福杂，可是我对TONY的感觉不福杂呀。喔，说到TONY，我已经好久没有和他玩儿了……

（你想找他玩儿吗？）

想！！你能让我的人带我去嘛？

（也许可以，我试试看。）

……

他们在讲什么……Thor？……吧？……啊！他们会去TONY那儿！也带我去！你太棒了！啊哈哈哈~

（你看起来很开心呀！）

TONY！TONYTONYTONY！可以见到TONY了！！嗷呜！！

（你为什么那么喜欢TONY？）

TONY超级可爱！虽然他讲话有口音我听卜太明白但他还是超——级可爱！他是世界上最可爱的猫！你没见过他，你见到他的话你也会超喜欢他的！！啊，还是别见了吧，免得你到时和我抢TONY！

（我不会的……）

哼！这可难说！

（他们似乎要出门了？）

是嘛？——是是是是是是！我的人的人拿出牵引绳了！啊哈哈哈哈要走啦要走啦！

（你不给TONY带点小礼物之类吗？）

诶，说得对，我还没想到呢。那带点什么好？

（他喜欢什么？）

他喜欢鱼肉猫粮和毛线球，可是我都没有……而且他都有……

（那你喜欢什么？）

我喜欢磨牙棒！牛奶味，骨头形状的！要卜我给他带一个那个吧！说卜定他会喜欢！然后他就更喜欢我了！

（我觉得还是别……）

带上带上！卜过得藏在嘴里，被发现的话估计又要被打头。嗷呜……哎咽！

（好吧……再见。）

呢挨喂哎熬喔弯嘛？

（嗯，下次再来找你玩。欢迎我吗？）

弯银！喔藕啦，去熬ONY弯了，掰！

（拜~希望TONY，呃，会喜欢你的磨牙棒。）

叶叶！

 

*采访中关于萨摩耶的言论为嘉宾个人观点，与本台立场无关。

 

END

 

番外2 DAY 87

 

“Hey, handsome guy~”Tony蹿进卧室，关上门，抱臂靠在门边向床上的男友抛去个略带夸张的媚眼，“一个人吗？”

“我在等我男朋友洗完澡，其实，”Steve放下手里的书，朝他歪歪脑袋，“不过你好帅啊，我还是不等他了。”

“你就这么丢掉我？嗯？”Tony扑到床上把他压倒，“就两句话？”

“不配合的话你怎么演下去，”Steve翻身把棕发男人反压到被子上，“完全不理解我的苦心。”

“反正我会想到台词的，”Tony把腿张开圈到Steve腰间，手一抬，把身上人的上衣撩高，露出后背，“用不着操心。”

Steve在男友黏乎乎亲上来的间隙问道：“锁门了吗？”

“……忘了，”Tony不情愿地扭扭，“不想下床。别锁啦。”

“……好吧，”Steve想了想，同意了。反正STEVE已经好久没挠过他们的门啦。

前戏在翻来滚去地蹂躏床单被子之中完成，两个人都兴致勃勃，很快就进入正题。Steve热爱和Tony一起的性爱，那比美妙还要更好，简直是天堂般的体验。他也努力想让Tony和他有一致感受，因为性生活和谐可是感情稳定的一大要素呀。

Tony带着戏谑的微笑帮他男朋友戴上保险套，然后在套着薄膜的勃起顶端亲了一口，“穿好衣服了，走吧。”

Steve宠爱地俯低身把没正经的小胡子按到被子里，温暖的手掌卡在他大腿根让他打开双腿，一只手握着自己的阴茎小心翼翼地送到对方身体里去。

“嗯……”Tony的低吟被金发男人吞进了嘴里。他动动腰调整一下姿势，拍拍身上人的后背示意自己已经准备好了。

“God——啊——”后边含着的东西开始进出，Tony断断续续地呻吟着，往下伸手用三个手指圈住胯间的勃起套弄，不时和Steve交换亲吻。啊，Steve真是太棒了——

他把视线往下移动，着迷地看着Steve的锁骨胸肌腹肌人鱼线还有大部分隐没在自己体内的那根耸动着的火热柱体。Steve胸膛的肌肉因情欲而泛着绯红，又因忍耐以及活塞运动而布满细密汗珠。Tony舔舔发干的唇，伸长脖颈用舌头去够Steve两块胸肌间的那道凹槽。有点咸，不过触感好好——

思考被Steve吮吻他脖子的动作打断，Tony回过神，也吻上近在眼前的对方的颈侧。他松松地抓住身上人后脑勺的金发让他俩贴得更紧。他实在很喜欢这种交颈缠绵的感觉。

“Ton……”Steve含糊地念叨着他的名字，尾音被堵在了贴在他皮肤上的唇舌里。Steve总喜欢叫他，像是“Tony”这个发音特别顺口似的。但他不怎么常叫Steve“Steve”，平时通常是直接说话，不叫名字。或者叫sweetheart，honey，偶尔doritos。在床上倒是比较常叫Steve本名——STEVE不在嘛。

反复贯穿自己的硬热让一股酥酥麻麻的电流从脊柱窜上头脑。Tony晕晕乎乎地闭上眼，不由自主夹紧大腿，专心感受体内敏感点被戳刺的快感。黑暗让他把Steve和自己的喘息听得更清楚。

“Tony，Tony……唔……”Steve的。

“啊……就是那里，嗯，Steve——”自己的。

“这里吗……？是吗？”Steve的。

“Yeah——用力——啊——”自己的。

“呜~？”STEVE的。

……嗯？

STEVE？

Tony睁开眼，惊恐地转头（Steve还毫无察觉地沉浸在吻脖子活动中）：金毛犬蹲坐在离他们床边五六步远的地方，伸着舌头hahaha，两眼天真无辜地盯着他们瞧。

他们到底是被人——不，被狗——看了活春宫多久？！

Tony恼怒地推一把身上的人——没推动，再推——Steve像被人从梦里闹醒，显然是不知发生了什么，一脸茫然，嘴唇还因为吻而红润润的，“怎么了？”

被问的人捧住他的脸往旁边一转——

噢。嗯？！

Steve几乎是以迅雷不及掩耳的速度完成了：

1.从Tony里边退出来  
2.把Tony的下身用被子盖好  
3.把自己的下身用一个枕头挡好（与2同时进行）  
4.下床准备开始晓之以情动之以理地进行驱赶程序

他这个时候倒是用上了军人的干练速度，刚刚怎么就没有一点警惕意识！Tony羞恼地扯着被子想道。

STEVE其实还是挺听话的——诶诶，快走，刚还夸你了呢——不准上床！！下去！！——乖啦，听话——嗯，乖狗狗~——喂！谁教你的回马枪！——走啦走啦！——听话听话明天给你买好吃的带你去见TONY——嘭。

咔哒。

“……都怪你，”Tony瞪着走回床来的男友，“你说不用锁的。”

“怪你，”Steve回瞪他，“是你忘记锁了。”

“怪你！”Tony扑倒他，丢开那个遮羞的枕头，握住那根还高高翘着的阴茎往自己里边塞，“你教它拧门的！”

“……好吧，怪我，”Steve扶着男友的腰，慢慢让自己再度进入那处潮湿，“但是你以后不能再忘记。”

“你也不许大意！唔……”坐在他胯上的棕发男人开始摇晃腰臀。

“嗯——Tony——”

“那里……啊——”

……

被高潮击打得太过，Tony躺在床上，一条腿卷着被子，打着哈欠伸懒腰。Steve用纸巾拭掉阴茎上的精液，在懒洋洋的人脸上印个吻，套上短睡裤，打算到浴室去弄条湿毛巾帮对方擦擦。

他打开卧室门——

一地的碎报纸；小地毯反了过来，被拉到了厨房；他俩的鞋子们横七竖八地摆了满地；STEVE常玩的塑料小球丢得这里一个那里一个；还有卷纸被扯出长长的一条摊在地上仿佛前卫艺术展览。

到处都没有罪魁祸首的身影，但他原来睡的那间房的房门紧闭着。Steve走过去——拧不开。

嗯，是他的错，他不该教它拧门的。

可是锁门他没教啊！

 

END

 

番外3 The New Chef

 

“抱歉，Tony,”Steve披着薄毛毯，捧着杯冒热气的草药茶，大腿上搭着只金毛犬的头，靠在沙发里朝背对他的男友说道，“本该由我来做——”

“嘿，嘿，”Tony假装埋怨地打断他，“平安夜后感冒已经够倒霉了。我看起来是那种让生病的男朋友来准备圣诞晚餐的人吗？那可是在污蔑。”

“你不是，”Steve拉起个小小的微笑，“不过我有点担心你能不能完成。”

“喂，这点事情才不会难倒Stark家的天才，”Tony愤愤地用勺子按着碗里的土豆，“你知道物理学硕士学位有多难拿到吗？我可是破了全校的最年少记录。土豆泥？哈！分分钟的事。”

话音未落，一小块土豆被按得从碗里飞了出去，落在地上。刚刚还自信满满的人动动脚，不引人注意地把那块踢到了旁边的垃圾桶边。

Tony的耳廓红了，Steve忍住了笑。

“……而且反正有你指导不是吗，”拿过物理学学位的大厨似乎有些心虚，“会很好吃的啦。”

“那好吧，我期待——啊，啊啾！——着。”

“……我不会让病人吃恶心巴拉的破烤鸡的。”

“感谢。”

接下来的一个多小时，Steve觉得自己就像地狱厨房的评委——Tony大概会觉得厨房像地狱——只不过没那么毒舌就是了。

说实话，Tony其实很认真。不过人总不可能在所有技能上都有天份，对吧。况且有没有天份也不大要紧，平时有Steve在呢。

“把蘑菇切片，Tony，”Steve把毯子像披风那样围在身上，过来指点，大狗像小跟班一样哒哒哒地跟在后边。

“……切丁也是一样，”Tony挥挥手，“我相信一定有文章专门阐述切片蘑菇不适合用来做奶油浓汤。”

“应该有，我猜是你写的。”

“……你来干嘛？狗可以留下，病人快走，”Tony用屁股撞了撞男朋友，“你就说就行了。”

“唔，”Steve走到餐椅边坐下，一手撑着脸侧，看他男朋友磕磕绊绊地照菜谱煮东西。STEVE眼巴巴蹲在旁边盯着自己的人忙碌，大概是想看看有没漏网的材料可吃。

“你都没生过病，偶尔来这么一次我还放心些。不然我该怀疑和我睡一起的人是不是人类了。”

“……”Steve喝着茶，没有应他。

希望不会变成夜宵，还能吃上熟的，评委想道。

草药茶喝到一半的时候，外面开始下雪了。虽然没入夜，但天色已经变暗。金毛犬溜达到窗边一只爪子扒在玻璃上，鼻子顶着窗，“呜呜”叫着好像想抓外边的雪花。

Steve裹紧毯子走到宠物旁，眺望屋外雪景。雪花轻轻静静地落着，默默替纽约装点节日的夜。路上一个人都没有，也许大家都暖乎乎地待在家和亲爱的人们一块吧。

心中忽而油然生出一股暖意，Steve此刻像个刚归乡的旅人一样渴求爱侣的怀抱。

……不过Tony正嘟嘟囔囔地研究着做法准备一会烤鸡，还是不去打扰吧。

“‘适量’是多少？”流理台边的人问道。

“‘适量’就是……”Steve不知该怎么形容，“要不我来吧。”

“不不不不，你看着，然后告诉我，”Tony用眼神制止了他。

“好吧。多一点，不，太多了，少……一点点，一点点，嗯，”Steve好不容易才指挥皱着眉的大厨取到合适份量。

“烹饪真是一门不精确的理论，”Tony边处理着鸡边发表评论，“或者说精确过头了。依赖经验，不好入门，欺负外行，毫不亲切——”

“没有那么夸张，Tony，”Steve好笑地看着他。和Tony说笑让他的头没那么晕了（或许是草药茶的功劳），“到目前为止你还是做得挺好的，真的。除了汤的……份量太大。”

“……你还是回去看雪吧。”

附：半小时之前的奶油浓汤烹制过程——

淡了，加材料；浓了，加水；淡了，加材料；浓了，加水……不知不觉中，锅就快满了。

……

“好啦！”Tony看起来像是解脱又像是重新启程的喜悦，“STEVE喂过啦，其它也都准备好了，只要再烤十五分钟，我们就开饭！”

“虽然有点晚，但是恭喜，”Steve宠爱地朝俯下身的男友讨了个吻，“我很期待。”

“不会让你失——”

（熟悉的）轻轻的“啪”一声，整间屋子（又）陷入了黑暗。

STEVE这次没发出疑惑的“呜”。其实它连头都没抬，只继续哼哧哼哧地吃自己的晚餐。

“……”

“……”

“一定是和你睡久了，烤箱把我也列进了黑名单。”

“……”

——

“也挺好的，至少你没让病人吃上恶心巴拉的烤鸡。”

“我做的才不会是恶心巴拉的烤鸡！”Tony把奶油汤倒进Steve碗里，反驳道，“要不是硬件条件不配合，我就会证明给你看！”

“好吧好吧，”Steve耸耸肩，“没有主菜也没关系，我们有很多汤。”

“听着像是讽刺。”

“别多疑，是安慰，”Steve夸张地舀起一勺，“我要开吃啦。”

Tony明目张胆地盯着他瞧，与其说是对自己成品的期待，更像是等待实验结果时的眼神。

“怎么样？”

“老实说，第一次做成这样已经——”

“告诉我味道。”

“……有点咸。”

“不用说了。”

——

饭后两人看了一会电视。Steve吃过药，很快就困得想睡觉了。Tony虽然没睡意但还是陪他在床上靠着。STEVE今晚也被允许待在房间（不过它看起来不怎么稀罕的样子）。

爱人，宠物，满是心意的晚餐，温暖的被窝，房间墙角里还有矮矮的闪着小彩灯的圣诞树。

一切都很好。

“圣诞快乐，”Steve在Tony又一次给他掖被角的时候轻声说道。

“你也快乐，”伴随着低笑，一个吻落在了病人额头。

 

END


End file.
